Gambit
by Meg2
Summary: A new story in my Sookie series, follows "The Gamble" Spoilers for all 8 books, Wolfsbane and Mistletoe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Sookie Stackhouse Series is the creation of Charlaine Harris. Don't sue me Charlaine! I love your books.

Strong Warning- there is a scene of implied sexual violence in one of the last chapters. I strongly suggest caution on the part of readers uneasy with such plot elements.

**Gambit**

I.

It was late July. Eric convened the pre-Summit meeting of Area 5 vampires on a Friday night at 11 pm. I was already tired that night. I had planned a day off to rest, but I had gone in to work that morning to cover for Holly, who was home with her son Cody, who was ill. Then, I arrived at Fangtasia to find Pam and Felicia stressing because a waitress hadn't shown at 8 pm. I helped Felicia restock the bar before opening and waited tables from 9 pm until the start of the meeting at 11 pm, while Pam called around and tried to get one of her other waitresses to come in to cover.

Eric had finally gotten over himself about my working in the bar to help out Pam whenever it was needed. If Eric started complaining about my working in the bar, my first line of defense was that I was helping Pam. If still he got testy about it, I'd point out that Louisiana was a community property state and that I was merely securing my business. He gave up. It was on nights like this that Pam and Felicia were glad I was one feisty human.

So I felt exhausted but looked pretty good, dressed in a strappy black tank top with faint shimmers in the fabric, a flattering pair of black slacks and platforms that raised my height to a good five foot nine. My hair was up in a ponytail and my neck was unadorned by bite marks. My nails were a delicate shade of pink. My only jewelry, other than my wedding ring which I now wore all the time, were the diamond earrings that Eric had given me for my twenty eighth birthday at the beginning of the month. Yes, I looked positively prudish for Fangtasia. I was truly the _anti_-fangbanger according to Pam.

There were so many of us crowded in the small office space that some people had to stand. I, however, ranked a chair. Eric had glanced at Clancy, who got up and offered me his seat when I entered. In spite of the fact that I usually don't go in for those little gestures that Eric was so fond of demanding on my behalf, I took Clancy up on this one. Eight hours on my feet at Merlotte's plus another three here at Fangtasia helping Felicia and covering for the waitress who failed to show had just about done me in.

Clancy actually acted as if he didn't much mind yielding his seat to me. He probably already knew from Pam that I'd been on my feet for 10+ hours by the time I squeezed into the room. Clancy and I had not gotten along well for the longest time. We had come to an understanding in recent months. He knew I was completely uninterested in gestures of respect just because I was Eric's wife. Ironically, _that_ had earned me Clancy's respect. As soon as I sat down, Pam swapped seats with Thalia so she and I could sit next to each other. Felicia was on my other side. Felicia and I had been getting along pretty well these days too, ever since I helped her hook up with her human girlfriend. Long story that. They both murmured their thanks, because they had been slammed without the extra waitress at opening. Now the floor was fully staffed so they had coverage for the meeting.

So we were all here, all the usual suspects. Pam, Bill, Clancy, Felicia, Thalia, Indira, Maxwell Lee, and… Rasul? I was surprised to see Rasul walking through the doorway of the office instead of Victor. It seemed everyone was caught off guard, even Eric. Rasul was the sole survivor of Queen Sophie-Anne LeClerq's Area 1 group, which had been decimated in a takeover some eight months before, when she was overthrown and killed by Nevada vampires. Sophie-Anne had been living in Baton Rouge after Katrina and was recovering from grievous injuries received at the last summit, in Rhodes. Sigebert, one of her children, had survived but had been killed shortly thereafter in an attempt on the new King's, and Eric's, life.

Rasul and I had always been on friendly terms, ever since I had met him the previous year in New Orleans. In an odd breach of vampire manners, he smiled at me first and then nodded hello to Eric.

"Eric- neither Victor nor Sandy can't make it tonight. They have sent me to take notes and to provide you with any details you and your crew will need," Rasul informed Eric.

I was rather taken aback that Rasul was working so directly with Victor Madden and Sandy Sechrest. (They were, respectively, the new King's lieutenant in Lousiana and his area representative.) The weight of his new position as regime representative was evident when Eric looked at Felicia and she rose from sitting at my side to make room for Rasul.

This year's central regional vampire summit was to be convened in Memphis, Tennessee. I was pleased at the idea of seeing a new city, a new state. There was much to discuss, including the ongoing challenge of post-Katrina rebuilding in New Orleans and the recent takeover. Felipe de Castro, King of the states of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas, would of course be in attendance. Hopefully there would be no bombs (large or small), shootings, stakings, or other forms of violence. Of course, I realized given the crowd involved, that tempering my hopes on these points might allay disappointment on that account.

As I mentioned, I was quite tired, and listening to Eric droning on about who was going to do what and where, so I wasn't really clear about exactly when I became aware of Rasul's arm across the back of my chair, and when he moved it closer in contact with my shoulders. At some point his thumb stroked my bare shoulder. I felt this ripple of discomfort. What the hell? Without pausing in his speaking for even a moment, Eric looked directly at me, and sent me a wave of calm. He was acutely aware of the sensation, I could tell. I shifted in my chair and leaned away from the back of the chair, sitting up straight. Why would this man be touching me? Why do something so inappropriate? Sitting across from my husband, no less?

We broke for a few minutes to get drinks and so that Pam and Felicia could go out and check the bar. As the others left the crowded office, I left Rasul speaking with Eric to go to the Ladies Room.

I splashed cold water on my face. I really was exhausted. After drying my face and hands and checking that I hadn't smudged my makeup, I exited the bathroom to find myself face to face with Rasul.

"Oh!" I said, almost colliding with him. It looked as if he had been waiting for me since he surely wasn't using the facilities.

"Sookie! It's so great to see you again. I was looking forward to coming tonight when I found out you would be in attendance. I haven't had a chance to congratulate you on your marriage." He was all smiles.

Rasul's warm and lively manner had always put me at ease in the past. If a man, or vampire, could be vivacious, he was. He and Eric had also once rescued me from Debbie Pelt's family just outside New Orleans. Everything in my _experience_ of Rasul told me that he was a nice guy. But there was this undercurrent I was feeling now. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was as if you find the person you felt so at ease with suddenly has an agenda you don't much care for.

I decided that I could talk with him as we steadily moved back toward the office. I felt inexplicably like I really needed to get away from him. That touch on my shoulder still burned me.

"It's great to see you, Rasul. Are you living in Baton Rouge still?" I tried to take long but smooth strides toward the office as we spoke.

"Well, I've been living in the old compound in NOLA, actually. Things are steadily improving. We're rebuilding and trying to impact not just our own situation but the community at large."

Well, that sounded fabulous on paper, I thought. Improving the social position of vampires by rebuilding the community in general would be a shrewd move, differentiating vampires from the recently out Weres and shifters. Vampires in Louisiana were heavily involved in the tourist industry and could likely do much to help bring business back to New Orleans. Giving back sounded like a smart idea.

What was Rasul's role in Area 1 I wondered? Why was he sent to replace Victor or Sandy? Whatever he did in Area 1, it would seem his role and responsibilities would have been different from theirs.

"I'd love to hear about how things are going down there," I said with some genuine, but pretty tired interest to Rasul. New Orleans had been a beautiful city. Its devastation had been terrible for our state.

Eric stood in the doorway looking out at us, with his hands gripping the upper moulding on door frame, his muscular arms shown off handsomely. He filled the doorway and looked down at me, and at Rasul. He was wearing black jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt, after having changed out of what I called his 'throne attire.' I scooted in next to him and wrapped my arms securely around his waist. I smiled up at him.

"Rasul was just congratulating us, Eric."

Eric nodded and smiled politely at Rasul. I could tell Eric was picking up on the fact that I was less than thrilled to be here and that he was working through his own issues with Rasul's being here and whatever that business of touching his wife was. Neither one of us was feeling too keen on his presence, in fact.

As I looked over again at Rasul, I felt that undercurrent yet again. I was just _not_ comfortable. There was definitely something wrong there.

Rasul had been the sole survivor of Sophie-Anne's court, I thought to myself. And he still resides in her compound. It had occurred to me that there was a possibility that he had been directly involved in her downfall and had not been a victim of it at all. And he was here now. Being so friendly with the telepath with whom he had always enjoyed such a good rapport. My mind began to rapidly parse the possibilities. I did not like where the analysis took me.

I had been working twice a month in Vegas since May, for three day weekends, scanning staff and clientele at Felipe's ventures. Felipe had appeared cordial and understanding (thanks to Victor's prompt insistence) about my desire to remain in Louisiana with my husband and family. It had been tiring to go on these trips, but it was better than a battle over not wanting to live in Vegas. Felipe had also hired Barry several times, but whatever there was in what or how I did what I did, Felipe appeared to think that I was somewhat shrewder in my assessments. Felipe had even gone so far as to tell me this personally.

I had my own theory that Barry just didn't feel the same way about his vampire colleagues as I did. I thought that could color your thinking, and bias you ever so slightly. There were vampires I liked, vampires I didn't like. The same could be said of humans, or really any group. To me, a thief is a thief and it didn't matter what kind of thief you were- human, vampire, shifter. Barry still rooted for the human team a tad more I think.

So Barry hadn't been in Vegas since early June. When I had talked to him earlier this month he told me he had told Joseph, his regent, that he didn't really want to go back. I was worried that Felipe would be back to wanting a full time telepath. Could he be planning to press his case again, in spite of Victor's advice? Maybe, Rasul was sent here instead of Victor _because of_ _me_?

Looking at Rasul, I had this vision of his having been sent specifically to reestablish a connection, a position of confidence, a position of _maneuverability_. Something in the idea that Rasul had been sent because of me rang true. I didn't have a firm idea of _why_, but I felt in my bones that he was here because I was here.

Well, whatever the reason, I didn't like the idea that someone was here to try to gain position with me, and therefore over Eric. I was going to forestall his plan as best I could, if that was the case.

I promptly told Eric that I was tired, had a headache and wanted to go home. Since Clancy would be running the club during the summit, I suggested that Clancy could drive me home, since he wouldn't be missing anything significant by leaving the meeting for a few minutes.

Rasul looked as if someone had taken away his candy. "But what a shame Sookie! I was so looking forward to catching up…"

Time for that Southern Belle charm. "I am so sorry to disappoint you, Rasul. I had to work all day to cover for a friend and then I worked a bit here tonight because we were short staffed. I'm just dead on my feet (_har har_) and I know I wouldn't be able to participate properly, especially with this headache. Besides, this way, you'll feel freer to discuss business. You'll get much more done. We'll have plenty of time to catch up in Memphis," I said with a wan smile while thinking _I am so getting out of here._

Eric looked down at me with a barely contained twinkle in his eyes. "Go home, my Love. You should rest, you've had a long day."

Clancy was returning to the office to rejoin the meeting and I explained I'd appreciate his driving me home. Without a moment's hesitation, he said "Of course". I kissed Eric goodbye, bade farewell to Rasul, and passed a puzzled Pam and Felicia who were headed back to the office with Indira and Thalia in tow. Bill looked puzzled too, to see me exiting as we passed him. He must have seen the relieved look on my face.

Clancy drove me home in his red Audi. We didn't talk much but we never had much to talk about. He walked me to the door, and, after looking discreetly away while I disarmed the alarm system (though we changed the code every week), he walked me into the house, closed the door and checked out every room including the garage in less than two minutes. Impressively thorough.

He turned to me and bowed. "Good night, Sookie. I'll wait to hear you lock the door and set the alarm." He turned to exit.

"Clancy…"

He turned back, those auburn eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

"Don't… do that. The bow. Don't. You know you don't need to. So don't."

He smiled at me.

"I wanted to Sookie. Consider it the genuine article." He said with a touch of a brogue. Then he winked.

I was puzzled by him but let it slide. He certainly seemed pleased to have gotten out of the club. Perhaps he was relieved to be out of the meeting. Clancy never liked all that vampire hierarchy stuff. At least he wasn't resenting me this year as much as he had last year, I told myself. It felt odd that even vampires who disliked me were softening.

Three hours later, I was awakened by the arrival of what was apparently the _real _meeting. Eric, Pam, and Bill, found me asleep in front of the TV, wrapped in a quilt. Eric awakened me, sat down and wrapped his arms around me. He was all smiles.

"Rasul was _so_ disappointed that you left. He complained bitterly that we had made the meeting too late for you. You'd have thought his entire purpose for attending our gathering was because of you."

Bill abruptly spoke up. "You looked odd when you were leaving. What did you sense from him?" Bill looked miserable, I noted. It was the first time he had been to Eric's house since Eric and I had married in late March. Eric sitting with his arms around me probably did not help set him at ease. I knew he was still raw about the whole thing.

I proceeded to answer his question carefully. I tried to be careful when I offered opinions about anything in the vamp world. Eric was both the boss and the brains of the outfit when it came to the political hijinks. Other than speaking my mind with him, because he could pretty much feel it anyway, I was cautious in what I said to others. Even with good friends. My position in Eric's life and his high regard for me made my words carry more weight than they had previously. But there was also danger in being a human who apparently knew far too much about vampire politics, which were still highly secretive.

"I just got the feeling when I was talking to him that there was this whole other agenda. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I felt like there was something subterranean going on. It was so strong I could feel it without even trying to read him. It made me… Well, it gave me the creeps. And I _really_ didn't like it that he touched me."

Eric and Bill both showed a bit of fang at that mention. Bill had been standing behind me and must have had a full view. Eric simply stewed over it because he felt my reaction to it and could not really do much at the time.

I paused to reflect on it again. It had to be a test of some sort on Rasul's part. Of that I was sure. Probing the lay of the land. But what was his agenda? Was he really _sent_ to the meeting because of me? My working relationship with Felipe was largely handled through Victor. Why the change and whose idea had it been?

"Does anyone know how Rasul survived when Sophie-Anne and her people were killed? Why did Rasul and Sigebert survive? Sigebert was so badly injured. Was Rasul injured, too?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, there have been a lot of questions about it," Eric acknowledged. "I don't think that we know anyone who knows the answers, though. Rasul's position in the hierarchy is very vauge. Sometimes it looks as if he is running things in Area 1, but he is clearly not the sheriff. Ambiguity is always troubling. You don't really know who you're dealing with and what is entailed."

I was rather amazed that the three of them would discuss this stuff with me. Even six months ago, they would not have. Well, out of the frying pan, into the fire.

I looked at Bill. "Is there any indication that Rasul and Victor knew each other before? From your database records, I mean. Did they ever live in proximity or fight in a war together? Have any opportunity to form an alliance of any kind?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it. I can research it, though" offered Bill.

Pam and Eric looked at each other. That was a connection that they clearly had not previously considered before tonight.

I ruminated on things. It seemed too much of a coincidence to me that both Rasul and Sigebert had survived and that Sigebert had then gone after Felipe at a location that would have required more tracking skills than I would have credited Sigebert with having. Bon Temps was a good thirty minutes away from Shreveport at a minimum and it was hours away from Baton Rouge. Sigebert was a blunt tool, not a skilled vampire. Rasul, on the other hand, along with Eric, had once tracked me quite some distance from New Orleans when I was kidnapped, along with Quinn, by the Pelts. Whoever tracked Felipe was following Eric's trail as well, just as Felipe had. _Could Rasul have led Sigebert to Merlotte's that night?_ I wondered. If so, then he was prepared to have Sigebert kill Eric, too. I shuddered at that thought.

What if there had been another plan, concealed within Felipe's takeover plan? Get Felipe off his home turf, where he would be less protected. Victor could take Nevada and Rasul, Louisiana perhaps? And Arkansas? To whom? Was there _a third person_? It seemed impossible to me to think that these two men had planned to take over three states. What was their base of support?

If there had been a plan, I had thwarted it. The plucky little telepath had messed it all up by stopping Sigebert, and now Felipe was still safe and sound in Nevada and was continually trying to get me do his bidding.

What if Felipe wasn't my real problem as I thought earlier, or even Eric's real problem?

What did Rasul really want? What about Victor?

Victor had spent time trying to placate me after our little May encounter, but I was none too trusting of him. He'd sent me sunflowers the day after our May unpleasantness, apologizing for having hurt my wrist and for having upset me. I'd initially won the upper hand with him that night, but afterwards I'd cut him a wide berth and I tried to avoid being alone with him because I was unsure if there would be any fallout. If I had business in Louisiana that required my contact with Victor I would only accept if Eric, Pam or Bill were able to go with me. In Vegas, I now often sat on my own, or with a female companion of Felipe's rather than Victor. I made excuses, since Victor was supposed to be chaperoning me in Vegas. Could Felipe have sent Rasul because of my discomfort with Victor? I couldn't decide. It didn't feel quite right.

All of this raced through my mind but I could not speak it out loud to them. I only discussed such thoughts with Eric. I had a very bad feeling about things based solely on Rasul's arrival. Was it an overreaction? On top of it, we were stuck going to this summit, where as I had already seen, terrible things could happen.

Eric looked at me thoughtfully. But he did not ask what I was thinking in front of Pam and Bill. I was so tired and on the verge of falling back asleep, even as my mind raced.

"Rasul's last minute appearance is definitely an indication that something is up," Eric said. "This regime never takes changes in plans lightly. Everything is too tightly controlled for that. So this was deliberate. We need to proceed with caution."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Sookie Stackhouse Series is the creation of Charlaine Harris. Don't sue me Charlaine! I love your books.

Strong Warning- there will be a scene of implied sexual violence in one of the last chapters. I strongly suggest caution on the part of readers uneasy with such plot elements.

**Gambit**

II.

The next day, Saturday, I slept in. I'd swapped out days with Holly because of covering for her. Hoyt was going to watch Cody if he was still sick.

I awoke in Eric's bed and guessed he must have carried me upstairs because I'd fallen asleep. It was past noon. I had been so caught up in trying to analyze the situation, and so exhausted, that it was one of those rare nights that Eric just let me sleep with no 'distractions'. He'd undressed me, though, I noticed with a smile. I sat up, looking around the dark room. The glow in the dark stars I'd put on the ceiling (much to Eric's amusement) would have faded hours ago if he'd had the lights on to read just before dawn. In the dark, I could still make out Eric, all tangled up in the sheets, naked as usual, his hair everywhere. I combed through it with my fingertips, straightening it out. I kissed him and then I got up carefully in the dark room and went down the hall to my room, first closing his door and then my door once I was in my room.

The desk in my blue room was overflowing with papers, notebooks, books and my laptop. My bookcase now had over thirty books. I glanced around the room observing that the room was much more mine these days. I had several African violet plants, which could get sun if I opened my light shielding panels. Since my bedroom door was closed, I went ahead and slid open the panels and enjoyed the sunshine. It was the perfect light for them in this window. Gran had loved African violets.

Before taking my shower I checked my email. I was delighted to see that I had gotten an A- on my economics test. What a relief. I had started taking classes at LSU Shreveport in mid May, in the summer semester. I had enrolled as a Political Science major. College was working out okay. So far, I had taken two classes in the first summer session, English Composition and a College Algebra class, and I was proud to have gotten As in both. In the second session I was taking Economics, and an English Literature class, which I was enjoying immensely. If I kept my grade in Economics at no lower than A, I wouldn't have to take the final exam.

Eric had been very supportive of my taking the classes. I think he still hoped I'd quit working at Merlotte's, go to college, move full time to Shreveport and we'd live happily ever now. Of course, that would be way too simple for a girl like me. I was determined to keep working and to spend time in my family home. Sam had been had managed to create a work schedule that let me get to my classes, and still not offend Eric's sensibilities. The economics class was two and a half hours at night, Mondays and Wednesdays, so I worked those days. English Lit was Tuesdays and Thursdays in the morning, so those days I worked my two nights. Then I'd usually work Friday or Saturday lunch. We'd made it work.

After taking a shower, I lay in bed reading for my English class. I had to write a short paper on Keats' poem _Lamia,_ which is about a woman who changes from snake to woman and back again when she is discovered. I had read in a mythology book that Lamiai drank blood and had vampire like characteristics. It made me think of the Ancient Pythoness. I had heard she had survived the Rhodes summit because she had left well before the explosions.

* * *

In the late afternoon, after finishing and emailing my paper, I crawled back into bed for a nap. I could really use more sleep. And I loved waking up with Eric. He was still in exactly the same position as he was at noon. I squirmed back under his arm and sank into a blissful sleep.

I awoke to Eric's lips kissing my eyes, my nose, my mouth, and his hands were… everywhere. With joy that just didn't seem to diminish with time, we made love. Afterwards, I lay with my cheek on his chest looking down his long, lean and muscular body and sighed. The thought of getting up, showering and getting dressed to go to Fangtasia was almost unbearable.

Eric sensed my fatigue at the prospect, he said "You need a vacation, Sookie. You really need to take time off."

"Time off would just end up being time working at the club with Pam, Eric, so I'll just skip it. Fangtasia is, if you'll excuse the pun, more draining than Merlotte's."

He groaned at that one.

"Maybe we can take a break after the summit," he suggested.

"Maybe," I sighed. Pulling Eric away from Fangtasia did not look like a good prospect.

"So what was churning away in your mind last night?"

I rolled over onto my stomach and propped myself up a bit on my elbows, looking at him.

"You don't know of any link between Victor and Rasul?" I asked.

"No, although hopefully Bill's been busy trying to find out if there is one."

"I don't know. I wonder about Rasul. I just… I think it's very odd that Sigebert ended up in the Merlotte's parking lot that night, Eric. All the way from Baton Rouge, on his own, so injured. It doesn't make sense to me. I know he and Wybert were Sophie-Anne's strong men, but it just doesn't seem to me that he was smart enough to have tracked all the way up to Shreveport and then to Bon Temps, on his own, to find Felipe, and maybe you."

"So you think Rasul led him?"

"If he did, he meant to kill you, too. But I would think there would be more to it as well."

"Such as?"

"If Felipe hatched a plot to take over Louisiana and Arkansas, what if there was a subplot on the part of Victor to then lure Felipe here, kill him and then they divide the spoils. Victor takes the biggest part, Nevada, and then maybe Rasul, since you're out of the way, takes Louisiana, right? So who was getting Arkansas? Because I really can't see Rasul getting both. And I don't think that they had the support to hold three states between the two of them, do you?"

Eric was silent, thinking.

"Could it be Sandy?" I asked.

"If that was the case, why did Victor let me surrender, Sookie? He could have killed me, kept you, Bill, and moved forward from there."

He was right there. Why had Victor let him live, if he was directly involved in the plot? Was Victor then caught in something else just as we were? Perhaps he became involved in a plot after the fact? After Eric had sworn loyalty to Felipe?

"How long have you known Victor?"

"About a century. We were in New York together around 1900. He came over from England. I knew him for about twenty years there. Sophie-Anne recruited me to Louisiana in the 20's and I hadn't seen him since. Victor is a pretty slippery character, Sookie."

"Well, then why _did_ he let you live, and why does he continue intercede on my behalf with Felipe after we got him to talk to Felipe in May? He's told Felipe several times that I won't move and has reminded him that I can't work if I'm upset or unhappy. He's kept a close eye on me. Why bother?"

"He could want you for himself. By biding his time and earning your trust now, if he did takeover Nevada, he'd have built a better likelihood of getting you to Vegas when he's in charge."

"But I'd still want to stay with you. You would still be here."

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe that's part of a plan. From their perspective, if I'm out of the way, you are free to bond to another. You are certainly one of the most valuable assets in the three states, especially for Nevada. But the one that seems to be keenest on exploring that option is Rasul. Victor has certainly never expressed his interest in you in the same fashion as Rasul did last night."

I shuddered at the thought. Even if my worst fear could never be visited upon me, the thought of it made me feel ill.

"Shhhhhhh," Eric turned toward me and kissed my forehead. "It will be fine, Sookie."

He stroked my hair, and as if responding to our mutual worry, my eyes just welled up. He stared at me for several moments and then looked away.

"Can Niall alter your bond to me?" he asked in a low whisper.

I was shocked. "No! It was a gift, given and accepted. It is irrevocable. And why would I ever _want_ him to?"

I rolled over and got out of bed. In a flash, Eric was after me, pulling me to him and then turning my face up to his.

"I just want to keep you safe. I'm not rejecting what you have given. You've refused to tell me anything specific about the bond. I know you've put your life in with mine. I don't know… the boundaries of it."

"It's simple Eric. If I die, you'll be fine. If you die, I'll be fine, according to my idea of what would be fine to me at that juncture. It just might not be what everyone else thinks of as fine," I said in a cold voice.

"But if I was harmed, would that bond affect you?"

He had never seriously asked me about the bond before. I hadn't been too receptive about discussing it. "My life force is bound to yours. You could in theory draw on it if you needed to, and yes, I would likely be affected by it because I am mortal. I'd rather take that risk than be left alone if you died."

Eric blanched at that information.

"And Niall let you do this? He _helped_ you do this?" He looked at me in an inscrutable way.

"He understands me fully on the matter. Really, if you were honest with yourself, you'd understand, too. And if you were _very_ honest with yourself, you'd see what an advantage this gives you in the present situation in the longevity department. If anything happens to you, the little mind reader that you say is so valuable is toast."

I pulled away from him, turned and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I was breathing heavily. I was incredulous that Eric still didn't seem to grasp what my life would be like if something happened to him, had I not fixed things the way they presently stood. It was as if he never saw me beyond the boundaries of my being 'his'. While part of me accepted that, at times it made me angry. His faith in his own survival seemed to just obviate any ability to put himself in my shoes if he was killed. Well, I thought to myself, thank goodness I'm motivated to take things into my own hands…

I ran the water for the shower and turned to find Eric right behind me. I no longer jumped when he did that.

With his presence so near, tears ran down my face. Eric brushed them away and then pulled me into the shower with him. I stood there while he soaped me and rinsed me, and then himself. He didn't say a word, but I could feel a maelstrom of confused emotion, including anger, from him. Stopping the water, he suddenly pushed me hard against the cold tile wall and kissed me passionately for a long time. Then he stopped and looked at me with a burning intensity, even anger.

"Don't tell me that I'll be fine if something happens to you _ever again_," he said angrily.

He left the shower, grabbed a towel and stalked out of the bathroom.

I went into my bedroom to change. Eric came in fully dressed and stood with his arms crossed.

"Given the state of things, I'm concerned, " he said quietly.

"And?"

"And I want you to tell Bill."

"Tell Bill _what_?"

"We should actually tell Bill, and Pam, about your bond to me. Bill has no idea and Pam probably thought it had to do with fidelity or some such thing. They need to know. If I'm to keep you safe, they have to help keep me safe, for you."

"Why Pam? Why does Pam have to know?"

"I trust Pam fully, but it will be an extra ounce of motivation to keep us safe. You and I both know she's crossed a line where her friendship with you has the potential to divide her loyalties. This just focuses them."

I tried to take a deep breath and process that thought. I'd have to deal with that one later. Pam had _never_ been disloyal to Eric and I would never knowingly put her in such a position where there was a choice to be made. How could he even _suggest_ such a thing?

And how, I wondered, could I possibly tell Bill?

"I can't face telling Bill. I just can't. He's barely over our marrying."

"Well, he's going to have to tough it out, Sookie," Eric said coldly. "If he loves you as much as he _says_ he does, then he's got to have a vested interest in covering my back to keep anything from happening to you. He may not be looking at things from that perspective, Sookie. And he has a right to know the truth."

I absorbed what he was really saying. Could Bill actually be waiting in the wings to see if something happened to Eric so that he could pick up the pieces of my life? Could that lead to Bill even plotting against Eric? And Eric was in turn going to exploit Bill's affection for me to keep himself, and by extension me, safe? The words '_a vampire, by definition, is twisty and deceptive'_ came to the forefront of my mind.

My head was spinning and I plopped down on the bed and leaned forward over my knees. Eric sat down next to me and stroked my back gently. Maybe these reports of my being so sensitive to stress were not so exaggerated after all, I thought to myself, taking deep breaths.

He spoke to me gently. "I can tell Pam, Sookie, but there is no way I can deliver that kind of information to Bill without his thinking that this is something I forced on you. You'll have to tell him yourself. But you need to tell him."

I realized, sadly, that he was right. At one point I had been so angry at Bill I didn't even what to hear or speak his name. Now, I almost pitied him. I did not relish the idea of hurting him further.

I rose to dress and chose non-Fangtasia style clothes yet again. A long sleeved pink shirt that matched my nails, and white slacks. Eric visibly rolled his eyes a bit, but said nothing. I was not in the mood for dark and twisty.

Once I was dressed, Eric kissed my forehead and reminded me,

"You need to eat, Lover." I was down to a trim size 8 these days. It was hard to focus on meals when you lived with a vampire. I'd gotten into the habit of eating only once or twice a day, generally at Merlotte's. Eric was making a concerted effort to keep me eating.

He took my hand and we went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Sookie Stackhouse Series is the creation of Charlaine Harris. Don't sue me Charlaine! I love your books.

Strong Warning- there will be a scene of implied sexual violence in one of the last chapters. I strongly suggest caution on the part of readers uneasy with such plot elements.

**Gambit**

III.

Eric told Pam about the other bond, the fae bond, that night at Fangtasia. Pam at first seemed a bit incredulous, but then she moved forward rapidly from there, saying that it hardly mattered, since the chances of Eric getting killed were pretty remote and then we'd _all_ be dead together, anyway. I just chuckled at that. At least she got the reasoning. But I could easily see all these other questions dancing around in her head. Questions that I knew were going to be problematic, especially when I talked to Bill. How did such a bond get made in the first place? If I had only a bit of fairy blood, and this was a magical bond, how did I do that? Was Claudine to blame? They didn't know about Niall and I was not really prepared to tell them. The only ones that knew about Niall other than Claudine and Claude were Eric, Sam, Amelia and Octavia.

Pam waited all of five minutes, until Eric was occupied on the phone, before she glommed onto me and asked me if Claudine helped me do it.

"No, it wasn't Claudine, Pam. I really can't go into a lot of detail about it, okay?"

"Do you have other relatives I haven't met?" she asked curiously. Ever to the point, this woman.

"Well, Pam, um, I do actually, but I really can't get into that right now."

"I'm really curious. More cousins?" she pressed. Her eyes shone with mischief.

Just as I was thinking how to answer truthfully but not give anything away either, I was relieved to see Eric leave his "throne" and signal to us that we were to follow him back to his office. Once inside, Eric sat at his desk looking very agitated.

"Sandy Sechrest has disappeared. I was just talking to Victor. He's on his way here. She was supposed to be in Baton Rouge yesterday but didn't make her appointments. No one can find her. She was expected in Shreveport on Monday."

"Why is Victor coming here?" I asked.

"He says he wants you to interview some people he's bringing with him. He seemed to be under the impression that you wouldn't be likely to go down to Baton Rouge tonight to talk to them, so he's bringing them to you."

Eric looked over at Pam. "Call everyone in our Area. We should be alert for problems. We can set up a phone chain as before. This time, if there is a break in the chain, everyone should scatter. People with two cell phones should use only the non GPS cell for contact if we split up. We don't need anyone tracking our phones. Don't even stay with Clancy near the club. Everyone should separate. Move away from areas we're known to frequent."

Pam left to make her calls.

Eric looked at me soberly. "If your theory was correct and she was the third, somebody just decided that they wanted Arkansas after all. On the other hand, my instincts tell me that there's something more going on here. Someone may be chipping away at Felipe's power structure because he is spread too thin."

"So you don't think Sandy's coming back?"

"Disappeared vampires seldom come back, Sookie. Bill and Clancy have been the exception, not the rule."

That sounded ominous.

* * *

Victor arrived at Fangtasia and entered through the back door. He was not looking like his usual GQ self. He wasn't wearing a jacket and he looked like he had practically slept in his shirt and slacks. He brought with him two of the most frightened and miserable humans you could imagine. They had been working at a hotel near Baton Rouge and claimed to have seen Sandy arrive but not depart.

After parking the people in the office, Victor took my arm and pulled me aside.

"Sookie, I want you to read them and tell me what you can find out about Sandy. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this is very, very serious."

"What will you do with them?" I asked pointedly.

"I'll put them on the bus back to Baton Rouge unless they were directly involved in whatever has happened. I give you my word on it."

A slippery vampire's word, I thought to myself.

I approached the hotel workers. They appeared to be terrified. If they weren't already afraid enough of Victor, Eric, with his sheer size, terrified them more. They were very sorry they ever decided to work at a hotel that accommodated vampires.

"Why these two?" I asked.

"They were the only two that remembered seeing her."

Odd, I thought. I pulled up a chair and sat facing its back, with my arms crossed over the back of the chair.

"Hi. My name is Sookie and I want to help Mr. Madden in asking you some questions so you can get on your way home, alright?"

They looked at me carefully. They were wondering if I was a vamp and then decided I wasn't. I was glad I was wearing pink and white. It added to the impression that I was a lot nicer than the big guys with the long teeth.

"If I could touch you, it would make it a bit easier. Do you mind?"

I reached out and the hotel maid offered me her hand. Holding her one hand between my two, I asked,

"Did you see Ms. Sechrest at your hotel? Do you remember when you last saw her?"

Whether because of fear or because she just wasn't very full of alacrity, the woman was really not much of a broadcaster. It looked like I was going to have to slug my way through images with little narration. She hadn't liked Sandy Sechrest, who had stayed in the hotel several times in recent months. She was a difficult guest and notoriously picky. This maid worked a night shift at the hotel, a common thing at a hotel catering to vampires, since a vampire would not want maid service in their rooms while they slept during the day. I got Sandy's arrival, which engendered no small amount of tension, but then… nothing. It was suddenly like there was nothing there. And that was the problem. She was a blank for the entire night of Thursday night into Friday morning. Someone had gone in and removed most of the day from this woman's life. No wonder she was leaden.

I thanked her, released her hand and looked at the man. He timidly offered his hand as if to shake mine.

"And do you remember when you last saw Ms. Sechrest?

He was a much stronger broadcaster. He was the desk clerk and he had been on duty Thursday night until shortly after midnight on Friday morning. Sandy called down to the front desk complaining about a faulty internet connection. He sent an engineering tech up to her room at 11:10 pm. He left work at shortly after midnight. Unlike the woman, he must have left before whoever had done the glamming got to him for the dose of memory alteration. He had seen Sandy come down for a drink at 11:55 pm. He was thinking about getting off at midnight but the replacement clerk had just called to say she was running late. Sandy was drinking a TrueBlood in the open area bar across from the front desk. It was late and the hotel was quiet. I froze. Sandy Sechrest had been joined shortly before the desk clerk left at 12:10 am by… Rasul.

I hesitated. If Victor was in with Rasul, my knowing that the clerk had actually seen Rasul would put the poor man, and me, at risk. If Victor wasn't with Rasul, then this could be important information. What if Sandy was still alive, I wondered? Vampires did hideous and horrible things to one another. I shuddered to think about it.

I withdrew my hand and looked at Victor. I had already been in that organized mind of his once before, briefly, after he had been attacked by Eric for hurting me. My answer ought to depend on which side Victor was on in this drama. But which side he was on was information unavailable to me at this time.

Eric seemed to sense my internal struggle. He didn't approach me, but I felt his reassurance.

Better to tell the truth than to get caught lying to a vampire, I told myself. Besides, if there was any chance she was still alive, Sandy should be helped. I barely knew her, didn't much like her, but felt for her.

I looked into Victor eyes and said,

"The maid was glammed with a broad brush. She doesn't even remember her work night. She just remembers Sandy from previous stays and her Thursday check-in. The front desk clerk saw Sandy having a TrueBlood in the bar late on Thursday night, early Friday morning. She was joined by Rasul just after midnight. That was the last the clerk saw of Sandy. He got off work at 12:10 am."

Victor looked at me carefully as if trying to process something. Then he nodded.

"I will take them to the Greyhound terminal and give them the fare back and money for a couple of meals. Thank you Sookie. You've been very helpful."

They rose and exited the office as fast as they could. Victor nodded to Eric. As he started to leave the office he brushed past me then drew me close to him and said in a low voice.

"Take care, Sookie. Stay alert as much as you can."

And then he was gone.

Eric looked askance at me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't really know," I replied puzzled. "He told me to take care and to stay alert as much as I can."

Eric raised an eyebrow and also looked perplexed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Sookie Stackhouse Series is the creation of Charlaine Harris. Don't sue me Charlaine! I love your books.

Strong Warning- there is a scene of implied sexual violence in one of the last chapters. I strongly suggest caution on the part of readers uneasy with such plot elements.

**Gambit**

IV.

We left Fangtasia around 2 am and drove to Bon Temps. We were going to stay the night there so I could talk to Bill on Sunday at dusk. I dreaded the thought of it. I had also called Niall, asking if he could possibly come to see me at home on Sunday in the late afternoon, while Eric slept. I wanted to discuss how much to tell Bill with him.

It felt good to come home. Much as I loved living with Eric and loved our home, my heart just felt as if it was restored by being in Gran's home, my home. Octavia had already gone to sleep for the night and Amelia was still up reading when we arrived. She hugged me and smiled warmly at Eric. We sat up for a while chatting and then she padded upstairs to bed.

I looked over at my handsome Viking, who seemed lost in thought. He had been nice about spending the night here. We usually spent weekends in Shreveport. I knew that Eric wasn't thrilled about time spent in my house. Less privacy, probably less security although at least Bill lived across the way, and much less comfort for him. I was quite willing to make it up to him.

It was a measure of exactly how worried Eric was that he was completely and utterly disinterested in sex. That was a first, and it was a chilling development. Things were obviously worse than I realized. His mind seemed to be racing faster than he drove, which was really saying something.

We crowded into the small light tight space that Eric had had built out of two closets in my room and Octavia's. I fell asleep spooned with Eric's arms tight around me, around 5 am.

I arose at about 11 am, and carefully readjusted the blackout curtain around me before opening the door to go out into my bedroom. I felt edgy thinking of the evening.

I wasn't sure when Niall would arrive, but there was plenty to do around the house to keep myself busy until then.

Claudine called just after I had cleaned up from having brunch with Amelia and Octavia.

"Sookie, what is going on with you?" Claudine asked cautiously. She was ever quick to notice any change in my routine and even seemed to follow my moods.

"I can't chat on about it right now. Niall is coming later, so I'm sure you'll get filled in. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Give my love to Claude."

I turned to look at Amelia, who was openly listening in from across the living room.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, with genuine concern.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Listen, my grandfather is coming in the late afternoon. Is there anyway that you and Octavia could give me some time? Maybe a shopping excursion or something?"

"Well, sure. We could go shopping and have dinner in Shreveport. I need new running shoes. Sure. We'll clear out." She hesitated. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Fine Amelia. I'm fine." _For right now, I thought to myself…_

* * *

Niall arrived shortly before 5 pm and knocked crisply on the front door. He was always formal and polite that way. I appreciated it, but thought that there was still so much that was distant and formal in our relationship. Claudine would just pop right in, alerting me of her arrival by giggling first. She only walked through doors when visiting me at work!

I kissed my great grandfather on the cheek and he hugged me and held my hand. He stepped back a little to look at me and promptly looked concerned.

"My child, your face is clouded with worry. What is wrong?'

I preceded to bring him up to speed on the recent goings on, including Rasul's odd behavior with me.

"Are you sure that you need to attend this summit?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And I'd feel unsafe being apart from Eric, anyway."

"If you wish, I would bring you to stay with me," he offered.

That was unsettling. Weren't there all those stories of people going off with the Fae returning decades later? Not my idea of a plan.

"No, um, I really prefer to stay with Eric, but thank you."

Niall looked at me strangely. "I am growing increasingly worried about your safety, dear one." _I should have ignored Fintan's wishes and come to her sooner._

I froze, realizing I had just read his thoughts. He looked at me, with amusement.

"Sookie, I delighted to see you have been busy developing your talents."

"You felt that?" I said with worry. Why was I always so obvious?

"I am partly going on your reactions. You still give too much of yourself away in your face. You are so young. Your talent is just beginning to blossom. Another reason why the risk to you grows, my child."

The man was talking in riddles.

"Grandfather, why do I always feel that you tell me the least possible amount of information? What are you referring to? What risk?"

"Your gift, Sookie is a gift that puts you at risk because it is becoming ever more widely known. It has brought you to the attention of those who would covet controlling you, and it."

"I feel like I'm standing before the Sphinx. Remember, I'm a bit slow. If you could give me more direct information, I'd appreciate it."

"My child, the very last thing you are is slow. You are bright and courageous. I do not wish to put more on you than already is visited upon you." _Perhaps it is better that she is bound to him. Perhaps, inadvertently, we have done what will keep her safest for now._

I stared at him with widened eyes.

He sighed. "I find I will have to better rein in my thoughts," he said ruefully.

We sat silent for a moment, and then I told him the actual reason for my calling him.

"So this Bill, as you call him, your former lover… You say that he will help protect Eric if he knows your fate is intertwined with Eric's?" Niall asked me.

"Yes, Eric believes so. I'm not so sure. It could just be the nail in the coffin for his regard for me, if you'll excuse the pun. But I suppose it's true that it would decrease any likelihood of his moving against Eric with others. He'd have nothing to gain from it. But he will have questions. Questions that I don't have your leave to answer."

Niall looked out the window and thought for a few minutes. Then he turned back to me.

"I trust you to tell those you feel must know of our connection. But Sookie, I do have enemies, who would surely wish me harm through you should the connection become widely known. I urge you to exercise caution. There are also those in high circles who know of our relationship. Please remember what you know of me directly."

Okay, that was a little ominous. Would I ever be in a position to be hearing things I might not like about Niall from others? It sure sounded that way.

He looked in the direction of my room. "What is Eric planning? What does he intend to do to keep you safe on this trip? How does he plan to keep himself safe? His security is just as important to me now as yours. They are one in the same."

I frowned. "I really don't know. I don't know much about what he plans or if he's even sure what he plans to do. Why?"

"It occurs to me that I am now in the rather unusual position of guaranteeing the safety of a vampire in order to guarantee _your_ safety. I don't know how Eric will feel about accepting that, but he will have to do so."

"He _will have to do so_? What does that mean? What are you suggesting?" I was increasingly apprehensive about the way this whole exchange was going.

Niall smiled and the skin around his eyes wrinkled a bit. "Don't worry child. My goal and Eric's are one in the same. We wish to protect you. As long as we both keep our eye on the goal we are not likely to fight about things. Leave it to me. I will await his rising to discuss things."

"I feel like I am still treated like a child by both of you at times. I don't enjoy it. It makes me angry and more likely to start making decisions without conferring with you."

"That would unnecessarily complicate things, Sookie. You will have to trust me that there are many things that I have seen, that Eric has seen, that you could do without experiencing. Those things inform our actions and choices, and I can tell you firmly that you should be very glad to have that option available to you."

I felt an inner shiver thinking about what he might be trying to avoid having me see and experience.

Niall changed the subject and asked about Hunter. We chatted for a while and then I suddenly was seized with the question as to whether he was also protecting Hunter.

"I have conferred some protection for him, but he is young, and he's male. It is not as much of an issue."

"What does being male have to do with anything?"

"There is a long tradition of women seers, Sookie. I am sure you are aware of this."

"But I'm a telepath, not a psychic. It doesn't seem as if I am a seer in the sense you mean."

"That is a discussion for calmer days."

Almost out of nowhere I flashed on the Ancient Pythoness. Perhaps because of my writing the paper on _Lamia_, or speaking of female seers, who knows.

"Do you know the Ancient Pythoness?" I asked Niall.

If light could drain from his face, it did.

"Yes, yes I do. Pythia, the Delphi Oracle. She was made vampire to preserve her wisdom and sight. Why?"

"I met her last year in Rhodes. I spoke to her on behalf of Sophie-Anne. I spoke up because another vampire's thoughts of lies told to him about Sophie-Anne's intent. She was… frightening." I remembered her wild hair, her blind eyes tracking the movements of everyone around her, her biting sarcasm.

Niall dropped his hands to his sides and paused. "You spoke directly to her? Why did you never mention this before to me?"

"I never thought it was relevant. Yes, I spoke to her on behalf of Sophie-Anne. Why?"

"Will she attend this summit?"

"I… I don't know." I was getting very tired of the many things I did not know. I flashed on Niall but he was now very guarded in this thoughts, all but unreachable.

Sensing my frustration and restlessness, Niall changed the subject again and began talking about Claudine and Claude and work that Amelia had just done on Hooligans to ward the club. Time passed and sunset approached. I was doubly anxious to think that Niall would be talking to Eric, and realizing that I had to go see Bill. Sunset would be a little after 8 pm.

I rose and poured a glass of wine for Niall and one for myself as well. We waited in an uneasy silence for Eric, looking at the clock as the room grew dim, sipping our wine.

At 8:15 pm, as the last rays faded, Eric came out of my room, already dressed in a red t-shirt and black jeans. He took in the living room scene and sat next to me on the couch, kissing my temple as he put his arm around me. Then he turned to Niall.

"Niall," he nodded in greeting.

"Eric," Niall nodded in return. "We have much to discuss, you and I. Sookie, I think you told me you had an appointment with your friend Bill. Perhaps you should be on your way?"

I rose to go to the kitchen to get Eric a TrueBlood first. He caught my hand.

"I'll do it. You go."

I put on my shawl, and walked to the front door and turned to look at them. These two huge men, seeming natural enemies, alone in my house with my grandmother's porcelain. I felt edgy about it. Eric had such a temper at times. My grandfather was like cold, polished steel. I hesitated.

Niall regarded me gently. "We will be fine. I assure you. Our goal is the same, remember."

I nodded, and turned and went outside, to ford my way across the cemetery to Bill's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Sookie Stackhouse Series is the creation of Charlaine Harris. Don't sue me Charlaine! I love your books.

Strong Warning- there is a scene of implied sexual violence in one of the last chapters. I strongly suggest caution on the part of readers uneasy with such plot elements.

A/N- Although this is listed as Chapter 5 on FanFiction, it is actually sections 5 & 6.

**Gambit**

V.

By the time I set foot on Bill's driveway he was waiting on the front porch in the rocking chair. He nodded to me.

"Sookie."

"Bill, how are you this evening?"

"Fine thank you. And you?"

I nodded, swallowing the discomfort I was feeling. I really didn't want to do this.

"I noticed that you and Eric arrived last night. Not the usual weekend for you." He seemed tight or tense. Maybe he could still pick up how I felt.

It chagrined me somehow, to think that he knew our habits, _my_ habits, so well.

"I have been researching your question…" he said.

I cut him off. "You can wait and share that with Eric. I'm here for another reason, Bill. I'm here to…" I breathed sharply, tremulous. "I'm here to tell you something personal. Something that is important for you to know, but which is going to be hard for you to hear." I met his dark eyes. His hands gripped the arms of the rocking chair.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked.

Rather than sit in the chair next to him, I sat on the porch steps, and turned to face him. At the very least, I would look him in the eyes. I needed him to see where I was coming from in the conversation, so there would be no misunderstanding.

Drawing a deep breath, I told Bill that not only had I married another man, but that I had tied my life forever to that man because of my love of him. In a few sentences, I washed away any hope he could ever have of me, and in no small way disabused him of the thought that I had ever borne any love for him such as that I did for Eric.

It cut me to the bone. I did not like hurting him, in spite of everything that he had done.

He did not interrupt me, and did not speak for some minutes after I finished. He rocked in the chair, silent and remote. It seemed that he was absorbing the information, reframing it.

"Did you ever love me, Sookie?" he asked finally, looking at me with distant eyes.

"Bill, I can honestly say that I loved you, and really, I still love you in spite of everything. I was never _in love_ with you. I wanted to be, but… I was not. If it's any consolation, I loved and still love you. I always will. I wanted you to know the truth. So there would be no false hope on your part."

"How did you make this bond?"

"You know I have fae blood. One of my relatives helped me do it."

"Claudine?"

"No. There is someone else, who you have not met. My great grandfather."

"And Eric _accepted_ you doing this? To tie your life to his?" The anger in his face and voice was barely controlled. He turned away from me, as if he didn't want me to see it.

"I did it in such a way that it was not easily refused. Besides, what would my life be if something happened to Eric, Bill? You and Pam would never be able to keep me safe, if you were even here to help me. This was _my_ choice. I need you to understand it, and respect it."

At that thought, Bill's face softened just slightly, as if in recognition of the truth of my statement. He turned to look me full in the face. He looked resolute, drawn.

"My feelings are unchanged. I will always do anything in my power to guarantee your safety."

My eyes teared up. Bill had done so many things wrong in his relationship with me and its immediate aftermath. Now after its bitter end, he was trying to do so many things right. But there would be no means for him to ever really make it right between us. And yet still, he forged ahead.

There was nothing more to say on the subject. I stood and said good night, and that he should call Eric about coming over to discuss his findings. He nodded, and with a lost look, bade me good night.

* * *

VI.

As I made my way back across the cemetery I became aware of the shouting. I heard the screen door smack against the wall and before I got close enough to see what was going on, I heard a sound that was reminiscent of lightning striking. And then a roar or growl of anger. I felt a rush of rage through the bond.

I ran toward the house. As I drew closer I could see that Niall and Eric were engaged in an argument and Eric lunged at Niall only to have Niall gesture toward him with his hand and a wave of energy, or something, smashed Eric to the ground with the sound of lightning.

"ENOUGH!" Niall roared. Niall was recognizable only because of the swirling hair, the light. Beyond that he was something entirely changed- fierce, bright and terrifying.

Eric rose to his feet, looking ashen. He was so filled with anger it rattled my bones. His appearance, too, was altered. He looked frightful.

I stood motionless for a moment, watching them before drawing closer.

Eric paced and then Niall said something I couldn't make out and Eric went after him again. Niall hit him again even harder with what ever it was, knocking Eric flat on his back and seeming to pin him there without even touching him. Eric raged. I felt white hot anger through the bond. Niall released him, but too soon…

I ran across the drive and, just as they were about to go at it again, I shouted, from someplace deep within me "STOP!" in a voice that did not even seem to be my own. It didn't even sound like _stop _I thought oddly to myself. As the voice carried across the yard it seemed to make a wave, a _visible_ wave traveling at incredible speed through the air, impacting them, nearly knocking Niall off his feet and causing Eric to stumble, in its wake.

The two of them turned as if in slow motion to look at me.

I was so angry that I was shaking. And I was confused. The sound of that voice, my voice, resonated inside me. I could hear my own heavy breathing and a sharp ringing, like a clarion bell, reverberated in my head, making me feel dizzy.

At that same moment I felt Bill behind me. I guess he had heard the fighting and come after me. "What the hell was _that_?" Bill said softly, holding my arm and staring at me.

With my head pounding, I felt my knees go weak, and Bill caught me as I fainted.

* * *

As I slowly spun back into consciousness, a flood of voices, memories flooded my mind.

_What are you?_

_You're a mystery…_

_You saved my life…._

_Your gift… crazy… disability… my Gift..._

_For all you can become._

_**What are you?**_

I floated, seemingly tossed on the tide, buffeted by voices.

_Sookie_…

_Sookie…_

Then finally the voice that resonated deep inside me, commanding my attention. "Sookie, wake up!" and I opened my eyes to see Eric's sapphire blue eyes looking down onto me. His face was still pale and ashen. I gave a soft gasp and looked around to see myself in the living room, on the couch. Eric hovered over me, Bill was nearby, and opposite I saw Niall and Claudine. Eric squeezed my hand.

"She's awake, he said, in Niall's direction.

I was still dizzy, my head still hearing a faint echo of the ringing. Claudine moved toward me cautiously and Eric, after a final squeeze of my hand moved away. I didn't want him to let go of me. I must have moaned or something…

He bent over me again and kissed my forehead. "You're fine," he whispered. "I'm right here with you, my Love."

Claudine sat next to me and stroked my face, looking concerned. She placed her two hands on either side of my face and looked deep into my eyes. Then she kissed my cheek and rose to walk back over to Niall and converse with him in a quiet voice. I couldn't make out what they were saying. It didn't even sound like they were speaking English, I thought to myself. I saw colors around them, I realized. Warm rose and gold around Claudine. Niall looking as if he was surrounded by white hot flames. I blinked, and the vision, or whatever it was, retreated.

I unsteadily tried to sit up and I glanced over at Eric, who was sitting on the loveseat, slumped back with his fingers steepled together in front of his face. He stared at me.

I pulled myself up to sitting and looked over at my great grandfather and said in a cold tone of voice, as strongly and as clearly as I could muster,

"Tell me the truth. I just want you to tell me the truth."

Niall stopped talking with Claudine and looked over at me.

"I want you to tell me the truth. _What am I_?"

Niall looked at me and hesitated. "You are… in between."

I felt anger boiling up inside me, spilling out like lava. Eric leaned forward and gestured as if he was trying to soothe me, but I pushed his thoughts aside. I was tired of this. The metphors, the double-talk.

"No. _TELL ME THE TRUTH_!" I shouted at Niall in a booming voice that just didn't seem to be mine. Eric and Bill and even Claudine flinched. Niall and I locked eyes on each other and I felt as if my eyes could scorch him I was so angry.

He blazed and flared but then his intensity seemed to tamp down.

"You are in between what you were and what you may become. You have an eighth of my blood but you have done magic you should not be able to do. You have spoken in Word. You… you have something that was not apparent to me before now, or to any of us. I can tell you no more than that. I _know_ no more than that."

I looked down and closed my eyes and breathed. The ringing was gone. I was thirsty.

Eric, sitting on the couch, broke his fixed gaze from me to look over at Niall.

"I accept your terms. If anything of concern happens, we will contact you for your assistance. " He closed his eyes. "And I'll trust to your judgment to keep Sookie safe," he said sullenly.

"I would still prefer that she not attend at all," Niall responded.

"And I'm telling you that she may be less safe if she does not attend. It will not be taken lightly."

Niall scowled but nodded in agreement.

Claudine walked back over to me and with a snap of her fingers produced a flute of the same pink liquid, or juice, that she had provided me in January.

She must have seen my distaste at the idea of having another thing from a world that I did not belong to but of which it seemed I was a part of after all.

"It's restorative Sookie. That's all. It will help you recover."

I looked up into her merry eyes watchfully.

"Have I ever misled you?" she asked softly.

"No," I whispered.

Niall and Claudine departed shortly after I had had my pink whatever it was that made me feel like liquid sunshine flowed through my veins.

After a quiet conversation with Eric on the front porch, Bill departed.

Eric came inside and told me that he wanted to take me home. I was too tired to argue about it. I wrote an apologetic note to Amelia and Octavia and said I would call them.

We drove home in silence, but Eric held my hand when he wasn't shifting gears. He brought my hand to his lips before we got out of the car and said "I love you, Sookie. I love you."

I fell into a dreamless sleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Sookie Stackhouse Series is the creation of Charlaine Harris. Don't sue me Charlaine! I love your books.

Strong Warning- there is a scene of implied sexual violence in one of the last chapters. I strongly suggest caution on the part of readers uneasy with such plot elements.

A/N- Although this is listed as Chapter 6 on FanFiction, it is actually sections 7 & 8.

**Gambit**

VII.

I dragged myself into work the next day and tried to avoid Sam's eyes and his entreaties about what was going on with me. I got off at 5:00 pm and drove home to quickly change and get ready for class. At 10 pm, when class let out, I drove to Fangtasia to check in. After briefly spending time with Eric, I went out into the bar to say hello to Pam and to Felicia and noted that they all looked at me oddly. I stood with Pam at the entrance, silently, while she screened people for entry.

"What's Eric been up to Pam? Why is everyone so much on edge?"

"We've upped the security plan, that's all." She looked at me with a cool appraisal. "Don't you worry your telepathic head about it." Then more softly, "You should go home, Sookie. You don't look well. You need to rest. What was that trite poem about burning the candle at both ends? It looks like you're burning it in the middle, too. Go home."

I chuckled and left her, to go tell Eric that I would go home.

* * *

The days flew by and I sat for my English exam and was able to skip the Economics exam. I was really exhausted by weeks of working full days and sitting in classes for three hours at a stretch.

Friday arrived. I could just rest. I was working at Merlotte's tomorrow and then we would depart on Sunday for Memphis.

Niall kept in daily phone contact with me. He called on Friday and tried to make general conversation and brought up some of my memories from Rhodes. He mentioned in passing my encountering the Britlingens who had been contracted by Isiah, the King of Kentucky. Batanya and Clovache, I told him. Great ladies and very efficient, it seemed to me, in their work. He asked about our hotel arrangements and I told him that this time we were in a two bedroom suite. Eric had been able to change our accommodations so that now we would have one bedroom in the suite and Bill and Pam would take the other. He wanted them close. It was the first time that I would stay on the vampire floor in a hotel. He said I still sounded tired and suggested, gently, that perhaps I should ask for Saturday off. I refused.

Claudine arrived in a pop around 6 pm and provided me with further refreshment, as we chuckled over her work outfit, a navy blue suit with her Dillards name tag. She let me do her nails after she braided my hair. I felt refreshed, as she had promised. She departed before 8 pm, saying she was due at Hooligans.

Eric rose almost immediately after she departed and he teased me about my braids and for the first time in a week it felt as if nothing had changed. We laughed and played and made love. We went to Fangtasia and then Pam drove me home around 2 am, while Eric stayed and worked late.

The next day I went to work and was my usual cheerful self. Sam smiled until it looked like his dimples would turn into sinkholes. He was so glad to see me back to being myself, since I really wasn't normally a moody person.

It was the proverbial quiet before the storm.

VIII.

The first thing that I think of, when I think of Memphis is Quinn. He's based there. I was not nervous about seeing him. I'm sure by now the word had traveled far that Eric and I had married. My standing among the shifters and Weres had lost a bit of its shine because of my relationship with Eric. But things were still civil enough. And I know that Quinn will always hold me in high regard in spite of the badly handled break up.

Memphis was a pretty big city, about twice the size of Shreveport according to my pre-trip research. The metropolitan area extended into neighboring counties in Arkansas and Mississippi. I could visit Graceland, thinking of Bubba, but I really wanted to go to the Civil Rights Museum, which held special meaning for me now because of the reactions I often got to my marriage. I was a great believer in Civil Rights and respectful of the brave souls who fought for equality among all people.

I checked myself, and my three vampires, into the Elmwood Grand Hotel and watched as the three coffins were loaded into the extra wide service elevator along with our bags. In spite of assurances that my traveling with them to the room was not necessary, in fact not even appreciated, I rode up with the bellmen in the service elevator. I wouldn't let Eric, Pam and Bill out of my sight and I kept track of every bag and our four room keys. After setting things up, I tipped generously to make up for the fact that I hadn't wanted to go for the big presentation of the room by the regular bellhop. I checked out the locks on the doors, the light proofing on the windows in each room, the stock of TrueBlood O neg in the refrigerator, along with the carton of 2% milk and orange juice that I had asked for. I checked that my phone and Eric's had good signal in the room. I walked around briefly in the hallway outside our room and to the elevator looking at the security cameras. I had learned so much the previous year about security or the lack thereof. The cameras had a power indicator flashing, so I assumed they were actually recording.

I didn't know many people here this year. All the new sheriffs in Louisiana, with the possible exception of Rasul in Area 1, if he was a Sheriff, were unknown to me. Barry was not coming this year and in fact, the power structure in Texas was reportedly so weak that its regent, Joseph Velazquez, running the state in the wake of Stan's grave injuries at Rhodes, was continually battling with his various sheriffs for control of the big state. Rumors had it that Texas wasn't even sending a delegation this year because there was so much infighting. So that left me knowing my vampires, Victor, Rasul, Felipe, a few Nevada vamps like Jonathan, and whoever was coming with Russell Edgington's crew. Perhaps Betty Jo, I thought. I hadn't talked to them in months.

I unpacked Eric's and my things and changed into something comfy and decided to read for fun for a change. I had the latest Harry Potter book and was happily ensconced, rooting for Harry, Ron and especially Hermione. I fell asleep in the late afternoon and felt oddly relaxed considering some of the worst stuff I'd seen in my life had been at the last summit.

Eric rose and came out of our room in a hotel bathrobe and picked me up, carrying me back to the bedroom. I awoke just as he was closing the bedroom door. With mischief in his eyes, he appeared absolutely determined to make love in a way that would guarantee that Pam and Bill would hear us. He tried to keep me from being quiet mightily. I chided him in whispers without any results and thought it was a good thing our room was on the other side of the suite from theirs. I was scandalized and all he did was laugh at me.

We came out about an hour later, shortly before 9, showered, dressed and ready to register for the summit. Pam looked nonplussed, but Bill was none too pleased. I was wearing a cranberry red dress with strappy shoes, and a light golden wrap. Bill looked me over carefully. No visible bite marks.

The four of us headed downstairs and took in the gothic style splendor of the hotel. The registration and subsequent "cocktail hour" were a networking fest. After saying hello to several people, I sat off on the sidelines with Bill. Eric had already decreed that I was not to go anywhere, at anytime without one of the three of them. For once, I was as docile as a lamb.

Shortly before the organizational meeting, Victor showed up to say hello. He nodded to Bill and then offered me his hand, a gesture very unusual for a vampire. Instead of shaking hands as I extended mine in surprise, he kissed my hand and literally clicked his heels, like in one of those old movies about the Victorian era or Civil War era. In spite of myself, and my suspicions, I had to chuckle. Bill looked really put out by the whole thing.

Bill had been unable to find a connection between Victor and Rasul, although he said that that still didn't prove there was one. They appeared to have spent most of their existences separated by wide geographic areas, however, until just recently. He had, however, noted to me that Rasul had worked for a time in Mississippi but had shifted to Sophie-Anne's court about five years before her death. Victor had also worked with Russell at various times in the past fifty years. Although Bill didn't think much of it, I noted that Mississippi, our neighbor, was a connection between the two.

At the start of the organizational meeting, Victor came to escort me to Felipe, who greeted me Spanish style, with a kiss on each cheek. Felipe pulled out my chair and then tucked me back into place and sat down next to me. We chatted before the meeting was called to order.

"Victor says that you were most helpful in trying to assist us in investigating Sandy's disappearance. Thank you for your time. I realize that it was very spur of the moment for you."

I hadn't thought of Sandy, which made me feel guilty, in several days. I wondered if she was still alive but shuddered at that thought. "No word on her fate, then?" I asked quietly.

"None," said Felipe. "Most upsetting." He seemed genuinely distressed, which surprised me.

He then put on his business face and said no more.

The meeting dragged on for several hours. Issues had been predetermined for discussion, but the ever delicate issue of interstate trade and differing regulations between different vampire groups and clans in neighboring states was always a big topic for discussion. Some of the meetings and symposia were left open until the start of the summit to permit resolution of last minute disputes and other issues, which had to be approved by the reigning leadership to be put on the summit schedule. Disputes with humans and Weres in particular dominated the requests, which was part of why I was present. Felipe was considered sensitive to a broad range of issues between vampires, humans and Weres. His implementation of Sandy as a troubleshooter between the various races in Louisiana was widely regarded as a novel stride in successful mainstreaming, I learned. He craved power, but he appeared to want to use his power to make genuine progress.

We finally broke at about 2 am, with clear agendas set for the remaining days of the summit. Felipe waved off Victor and slowly walked me the long way around the room to Eric, holding my arm in his, in a courtly fashion.

In a low tone of voice he said to me, "Are you truly certain that you cannot read vampires at all, Sookie?"

I must have jumped a bit because he paused to look at me. Rather than risking and out and out lie, I redirected him with another question,

"But Felipe, why would I want to? I live in a world with continuous voices of humans. The silence of the vampire world can be so relaxing in comparison. You know how tiring my work is already. If I also spent time trying to read vampires I'd never have a moments rest, even at home."

I looked at him and was surprised to see what I could only perceive as regret on his face.

"Would you want a telepath who could read vampires? I mean it would seem like such a security risk."

He moved on with me, toward Eric and said quietly, "Sometimes I think it is a greater risk not to know what everyone is thinking."

Before I could respond, the business face took over again and he nodded to Eric.

"I return your lovely wife to you, Eric. Good night, Sookie."

Eric bowed to him and took my hand.

Eric and I walked toward the elevators and I reflected upon what Felipe had said to me. Victor entered the elevator with us and we three stayed silent. He got off one floor below us and turned briefly and asked what room we were in. I was silent but Eric replied "908" and Victor said that he was in "816" in case we needed anything.

As we got to our room, I was so puzzled by all the impressions I was gathering.

Felipe had turned out to be a real dark horse in my book. I had thought that Felipe was still trying to steal me away from Eric and my home. In fact, he barely mentioned it anymore and seemed to treat me with esteem. It appeared that he was willing to let me know that he felt vulnerable and that he was genuinely worried about Sandy Sechrest's fate. In the light of the broader context I could see at this summit, Felipe was bent on reform and was emerging to be held in high regard by his fellow Kings and Queens. He seemed interested in improving relations between vampires and other races and astutely thought that this was integral to successful business and to gaining better rights for vampires, as well as the Weres. He was focused on rebuilding New Orleans as an immense opportunity for vampires to gain better stature in the human world. It seemed, in fact, his chief goal in having taken over Louisiana. (I still didn't like the fact that Sophie-Anne was dead thanks to his vision, though…)

Victor, whom I had grown to feel wary of, but puzzled by, seemed as if he was continually trying to ingratiate himself with me, if not Eric.

What did it all mean?

Once we were in our bedroom, I told Eric of my conversation with Felipe. Eric seemed skeptical.

"You're sure that you haven't even accidentally tripped into one of them so that they could feel you in their thoughts?" He looked worried.

"I'm really certain, Eric. And I have to say that there was something that just felt truthful about Felipe's comments. I just am so puzzled. Perhaps he is feeling the strain of being spread thin, just as you said. He only mentioned wishing I lived in Vegas once tonight. And he didn't seem to want to push it at all. Maybe if things are as tenuous as you think, he doesn't want to push on me because he's afraid you'll turn against him, too. I don't know. He complimented you to Isaiah in my presence and introduced me as your wife. It just seems that he'd have to be very convoluted to be praising you and plotting against you. His praise felt genuine."

At that, Eric just laughed out loud. "My Love, you may be an excellent telepath, but you really have absolutely no concept of how two-faced vampire politics can be. He could tell everyone I was his best sheriff while staking me. You simply have no idea."

"Eric I'm telling you, he _was_ genuine. I can't explain how I know, but I do. Felipe is not our problem. I'm sure of it. There must be something else going on here…"

Pam knocked on our door. "Am I disturbing you?" she called out.

I rose to open the door.

"Well, you both still have all your clothes on! Bill and I are just stunned, aren't we Bill?"

"Oh Pam, stop it. Just stop. What did you want?" I said rather crossly. While Eric had tamed his attitude toward Bill, Pam planned on making the most of the situation, I could see.

Pam pouted, which looks really funny on a vampire. "We're going to the bar upstairs. They have some catered event. Don't you want to join us? You know, I saw Quinn earlier. He asked for you."

That Pam. I could feel Eric's jealousy stirring through the bond.

But off we went. It was a late night, but the music was fun and I enjoyed dancing with Eric without myriad fangbangers wishing for my downfall.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Sookie Stackhouse Series is the creation of Charlaine Harris. Don't sue me Charlaine! I love your books.

Strong Warning- there is a scene of implied sexual violence in one of the last chapters. I strongly suggest caution on the part of readers uneasy with such plot elements.

A/N- Although this is Chapter 7 on FanFiction, it comprises sections 9 & 10 of the story.

**Gambit**

IX.

The following day in the early afternoon, I was awakened by a loud knocking at the door. I looked through the peep hole to see a young woman with straight, long black hair at the door. She had unusual, almond-shaped eyes but did not look oriental.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I have a message for Sookie Stackhouse," replied the young woman.

"You can slip it under the door for me, thank you."

"I'm sorry but I need to verify that the message is delivered to you. I need to see you to confirm your identity."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm not dressed and I'm not opening the door." I said firmly.

In surprisingly firm tones, the young woman replied, "I will wait for you to suitably cover yourself. I must deliver the message. It is my duty."

Now I was just getting annoyed.

"May I ask who the sender is?"

"The Pythoness," she replied firmly.

At that, I wrapped up my bathrobe and cautiously unlocked the door to look at her.

The young woman looked me up and down carefully, as if mentally going through a checklist. Once she appeared satisfied, she handed me a small parchment scroll, bowed, and departed.

I closed and locked the door and examined the scroll, which was tied with a gold ribbon that appeared to be woven with… gold, real gold?

I slowly opened it and read:

* * *

**Sookie Stackhouse Northman,**

**Your presence is expected at 8 pm sharp in Room 1510. Come alone.**

* * *

There was a hand written signature of a "P" at the bottom. It appeared to have been written with a fountain pen and was slightly smeared. I was taken aback. Why on earth would the Pythoness want to see me? In private no less.

I waited until 7:30 pm to try to rouse Eric. If the Pythoness wanted me in her room at 8 pm the sun would barely, if even, have set. I couldn't leave the safety of our room and go off someplace on the basis of this message without Eric knowing where I was going and why.

As I shook him awake, he dragged me on top of him and started his usual half-asleep seduction of Sookie routine.

"Eric, cut it out, Eric! _ERIC_!

His eyes opened wide and looked me up and down.

"What have you got all your clothes on for? Did you just get back in?" He yawned, which was always kind of funny since he didn't breathe, and then he stretched.

"Eric, this afternoon, I received a message from the Pythoness. She says that she wants to see me at 8 pm sharp in her room. I didn't want to go without telling you." I showed him the note and the golden ribbon.

Eric was now fully awake, looking carefully at the note. He seemed hesitant, as if he wanted to say something, but then stopped.

"I don't know what else we can do. We can't refuse her request to see you."

He rose quickly and tossed me his phone. "Send a text message to Niall, telling him." And then he hurriedly dressed.

"But you can't come, right?"

"I will see you into the room to make sure it is alright and then I will wait outside the door," he said firmly.

"Do I look alright?" I asked. I had no idea what one wore to meet a 2300 year old vampire. I was wearing an ultramarine blue silk satin blouse and black shantung silk slacks with a pair of black sandals.

After tying back his hair, Eric swung me to him and said, "You look beautiful, Lover. You always do." He sealed it with a kiss, glanced at his watch and said, "Let's go. If the elevators are slow because everyone is waking up, we can't chance being late."

It was 10 minutes before eight. He was moving well, considering it was still a bit light out.

"Are you sure you're okay to come?"

"I'm fine. We'll be on all light safe floors. It should be fine." He took his phone and looked at the message I'd sent Niall and then started typing out another one while we waited for the elevator. "Pam and Bill," he said. He didn't want to leave a written note in the room, I surmised.

As we rode up to the 15th floor, Eric looked excited and curious, even if before he had been thinking of ways to get me out of the meeting. I simply felt scared. He stroked my hand reassuringly. He advised me with a smile that calling her "Your Highness" was likely better than 'ma'am', since she ruled over all the vampire Kings and Queens.

The two guards standing outside room 1510 appeared to demons. Their eyes glowed. As we approached, they knocked on the door, which opened just as we approached.

The young woman who had delivered the letter looked at me and then looked at Eric and frowned.

"The invitation was only for you, not for you and a companion."

I let Eric handle it.

"I wish to see my wife safely to the Pythoness. I will be happy to wait for her outside."

A second woman, somewhat older approached the doorway from inside the room. She looked me over carefully and then scanned Eric.

"He may see her to the inner door and then wait in the hall," she said firmly.

Eric held my hand as we entered. My heart began pounding. What did this woman want with me? Why did she want to see me?

As we approached the inner room of the suite, I could smell a strange incense that had a heady scent. We paused at the doorway. The Pythoness sat on a low bench with a cushion. She was draped in some sort of golden gown. Her wild white hair was like a halo around her head. Eric bowed to her, and I did as well, seemingly instinctively.

"Who is with her?! How _dare_ she!" she intoned in a sharp edged voice.

The second woman leaned over and said in a low voice "Her husband wished to see her safely to your room, Ancient One."

"The Viking?" She rasped, glancing in Eric's direction with her blind eyes as if they could not only see but as if they were lasers.

"She is your most _prized_ possession, is she not?" she hissed at Eric. "You think she is yours but she is her own. Leave us," she said with a wave of her hand.

Eric stroked my hand, then bowed and left the room.

The Pythoness pointed to a cushion on the floor near her.

"You will sit," she said, as if it was a fact.

I was silent, not knowing what to do or say. I sat.

"Niall is how many times removed from you?" she questioned.

I was shocked that she knew. I mean she was the Oracle and all, but hey…

"He is my great-grandfather, Your Highness."

"And where have you trained?"

"Trained Your Highness?"

"Where have you trained in your gift? Who was your teacher?"

I was very taken aback.

"I, um… I haven't trained anywhere, Your Highness. I was born with my telepathy and have just tried to use it carefully. I have learned to filter out the thoughts of others some and…"

She waved her hand dismissively cutting me off.

She reached out and grabbed my arm, poked her sharp fingernail into my forearm (which made me gasp) and sampled my blood.

"You are fae and something other."

"I am human, Your Highness."

"No!" she said impatiently. "Something _other_ than that, than those two."

I sat there every bit as stunned as when Andre told me that I had fairy blood in my veins. _Curiouser and curiouser_, I thought to myself.

"Yes," she said. "Very curious indeed. Perhaps this is the origin of your gift. And Niall does not know of this? Clearly not, I see. Who and what can you read?"

"You mean what minds? Human and were…." I paused, here hesitating to go further.

"You are not frank, and you waste my time. Human, were, vampire and fae, it seems, is that correct?"

I gasped.

She called to the younger woman in the outer room and asked her to call in one of the demon guards. I shivered. What would she do with me?

He approached and bent down on one knee, bowing his head to her.

"_Read him_," she instructed me with a wave of her hand, looking away from me.

I froze. Read a demon?

I could see Eric looking in through the doorway. He saw my forearm, which still bled a bit, a thin trail running down my arm. He sent me a reassuring warmth through the bond. I would be okay.

Suddenly the Pythoness reared her head.

"You are _bound_ to him! To the Viking. You are _doubly_ _bound_ to him! In blood and in lifeforce. You do not have the skill to have done this. Who helped you?" She paused. "This is the work of that bastard fairy. He has _ruined_ you! You have _shackled_ your life to this man. Why?"

I didn't know what to respond, or even if I was supposed to respond.

"_Why_!?" She demanded an acid saturated voice.

"I… because I love him, Your Highness. I… cannot see my life without him. I am his."

I bowed my head slightly and swallowed hard.

"Pffft!" She impatiently waved her hand toward the demon. "Read him! Do as your told."

I looked at the demon guard. I remembered Mr. Cataliades and Mr. Maimonides. I had not consciously tried to read them. But I did know that their minds had had an odd signature. They were half-demon, half-human. I remembered their feel and closing my eyes I concentrated on the man in front of me. I silently relaxed into hearing….

_My knee hurts from kneeling… I want to get up but she does not release me. So demanding… This job is difficult but I was bred for it. Sigh… over a hundred years. I…_

"Enough!" said the Pythoness. She waved her hand and dismissed the demon. I realized that she had read my thoughts as I had read his. It was as if I was doing simultaneous translation.

"And what sight do you have? Have you even tried to develop it yet?" she asked harshly.

"I am only a telepath, Your Highness. I am not a psychic," I said quietly.

"You have not begun to develop fully then. You only lack the desire. And yet I see the Word is already upon you. What a pity that you have shackled yourself to that man. Will you be turned?"

I gasped. "No! No, I don't wish to be! I wish to be as I am."

"Well, then. _Go, as you are_. You need to be trained. We shall arrange it. Tell that bastard of a grandfather of yours that he has done you a disservice. Both in your bond and in the lack of care he has put into your gift. Even of him, I would have expected better."

She then waved me out and turned away from me. I stood and turned to leave her.

"Wait," she said. I turned back to her.

"You will come to me every year. I command it. I wish to follow you. How old are you?"

"I am twenty eight, Your Highness."

"Yes, you are young still. Full of will and emotion and pride. But very courageous. You will surprise many with your path. Even that Viking does not truly know you yet. Every year. I will see you at least once every year, do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

I bowed my head and left the suite, melting into Eric's embrace. Once in the elevator he looked at my forearm. He bit his finger and sealed up the wound. I was silent.

X.

It was almost 9 pm and I was expected downstairs. There was no time or privacy to discuss anything. We went back to the room so that I could get a jacket.

Bill had already left to go to his booth with the database sales. Pam was in the room finishing getting dressed. Her hair was brushed out long, like mine, and she was wearing a red dress. It made me laugh because she looked like I looked last night.

"Sookie, did you bring that black beaded wrap with you?"

"Yes, I did." I didn't get a chance to wear it very often both because of how fancy it was and because Eric was none to fond of it, since Alcide Herveaux had given it to me. Pam knew that, but I guess she was toning things down by not mentioning Alcide.

"May I borrow it? I think it would look pretty with this dress."

"Of course, I'll get it for you," I said, heading to the bedroom.

I took out the wrap and as I was headed back out, Pam called out that she needed to borrow my nail polish smudge remover. I grabbed that too.

She was examining her big toe, which she had freshly pained a lovely shade of blood red, and grumbling about a smudge.

"I'd try to help you fix it but I can't be late for Felipe."

She waved us on and said she'd join us in a few minutes. With perfect balance she placed her foot on the edge of the desk and began stroking out the smudge remover on her toe.

Ten minutes later, as I settled into my position next to Felipe, I suddenly had the strangest sensation. I felt lightheaded and then my ears went cold. With a shiver running up my spine, I had the further sensation that something was very, _very_ wrong. My heart began pounding and I felt a sense of real terror.

What was happening to me?

I glanced over to the other side of the room. Eric was talking with Victor and he glanced at me, puzzled.

I began to feel as if I couldn't breathe. My heart was racing. I tried to focus but could not. I leaned over to Felipe and said, "Would you mind if I went upstairs for a minute. I seem to have forgotten something." I was barely able to focus. He nodded his assent, and I rose and began to walk toward one of the doors.

Eric bounded over, followed by Victor.

I could hardly breathe.

Eric looked at me mutely and I couldn't explain anything in front of Victor.

"I need to go back upstairs for a minute," I managed.

"I can't leave right now," Eric said.

"Then I'll go by myself. It's fine." It clearly wasn't fine, but I needed to get back to the room immediately.

"I'll take her," offered Victor.

Eric looked at me as if he was willing me to refuse Victor's offer. But I couldn't. I _had_ to go upstairs.

"Yes, it's fine. I just need to go upstairs for a moment."

As we rode the elevator to the 9th floor, I felt more and more dread. It was almost unbearable.

I headed toward our room, slowly counting numbers in my mind… 905, 906, 907… the door to room 908 was ajar. I let out an audible gasp.

Victor, grabbed my arm to pull me back and put his finger to his lips. He listened carefully and signaled for me to wait. He entered the room and after just a few moments, he called for me to enter.

A chair was overturned and the tray with the glasses had been knocked off the table. Alcide's wrap was on the floor and on the table was the open bottle of smudge remover Pam had been using. The cap with the brush was on the floor.

Pam was gone.

I put my hand to my mouth. I was shaking all over.

Someone had Pam.

Victor took out his phone and started dialing.

"Are you calling Eric?" I managed to squeak out.

"No, I'm calling your grandfather."

I turned and stared at him openmouthed while my heart was pounding in my tight chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Sookie Stackhouse Series is the creation of Charlaine Harris. Don't sue me Charlaine! I love your books.

Strong Warning- there is a scene of implied sexual violence in one of the last chapters. I strongly suggest caution on the part of readers uneasy with such plot elements.

A/N- Although this is Chapter 8 on FanFiction, it comprises sections 11 & 12 of the story.

**Gambit**

XI.

Eric was in the room moments after Victor got off the phone. He must have felt my terror.

"Someone took Pam, Eric. Someone has Pam. We have to find her!"

Eric wrapped me in his arms while surveying the room and sniffing the air.

Victor walked over to the hotel phone and dialed for security.

"There's been a break-in in room 908. We'll need the video footage for the 9th floor hallway immediately and I need someone to come and rekey the door lock right away."

I stifled a sob. I couldn't stop shaking. Eric rocked me a bit while he held me, his mind racing.

Suddenly, I realized that Eric didn't know that Victor had called Niall.

"Victor called Niall."

Eric suddenly released me and turned on Victor, fangs down.

Victor raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and said "Hey, I'm following _his _instructions. If someone's been in your room, Sookie is at risk. I'm just following his wishes."

I was too frightened for Pam to even follow any of it.

Eric's eyes flashed. "How do you know Niall?"

"I've known him for several hundred years, Eric. I owed him a favor. He's had me watching Sookie since May, after practically smoking my nose off for my having hurt her wrist. I've been watching to make sure that Felipe doesn't try to force her into moving, and that she's safe. There were a lot of concerns about her being here. Niall wanted an independent voice in the fray. He seems to think you're too proud to ask for his help."

Eric proceeded to give Victor a piece of his mind. In short order, they were snarling at each other.

I sat down on the couch and just started sobbing. They turned and stared at me. I suddenly was so incredibly angry at Eric.

"They've taken _PAM_! And you're just standing there arguing! We have to get her back… We have to find out who took her, and where she is!"

"We have to go about this carefully, Sookie," Eric said with control. "If we make any missteps, there could be serious political repercussions."

_Repercussions_?! What was Sam's phrase? _Fucking vampires!_

In the midst of my feeling unbelievable anger at Eric, a strange sound began to emit from the long mirror on the bathroom door. It sounded like horns blowing at a great distance but the sound started to get closer. Victor jumped up to remove the overturned chair and the he stood back. The mirror began to cloud and swirl. Something in the center appeared to grow in size, as if getting closer and closer. The image began to resolve itself into a figure, two figures and then as they bowed their head to fit through the mirror's frame, out stepped Batanya and Clovache. I was stunned.

Batanya turned to me, "Sookie, it is our pleasure to see you again. We are here at your service." She bowed to me.

Clovache bowed as well. Then she glanced around at Eric and Victor and back at me crying. "Do we need to expel them?"

For a full second, I had to say I was sorely tempted. But I shook my head. "No, no, I'm just upset because someone has kidnapped my friend. Clovache, Batanya" I gestured to Eric, "Eric is my husband. And Victor is also working for Niall, evidently."

Clovache and Batanya looked at me in complete shock.

"You left the tiger and married the _vampire_?" Clovache asked me, plainly incredulous.

"Yes, I did. It's a long story. But I don't have time for it now. Eric what are we going to do? We need to find Pam."

"We're going to watch the video footage and make discreet inquiries. We're not going to have a big emotional drama, Sookie because that will just make her more expendable. You _have_ to calm down," Eric said firmly.

While Eric and Victor spoke in a low voice, I looked around, recreating the scene in my mind. Pam was wearing a red dress. Her hair was loose like mine. With a sudden chill I realized that they weren't after Pam at all. Whoever had been in this room had been after me. And after they realized that it was actually Pam, they had no choice but to take her or kill her outright.

"They were after me," I whispered. I rose up and moved toward the door and looked at the view of the room. I swayed. Pam had her back to the door. They would have seen long blonde hair and a red dress. I turned to Eric and Victor and said,

"They were after me. They came in and her back was to the door. Maybe she thought you and I were coming back into the room after forgetting something. Her hair was loose like mine. She was wearing red. I wore red yesterday and she wore blue. Today we wore the reverse. They thought she was _me_. And then they had to take her to keep her quiet. They had a key to the room Eric."

If my horror had been bad before, it was now doubly so. I was certain in my heart that whoever had Pam had intended to take me. Whatever she suffered, it would be because of that. Because of me.

I was determined, at almost any cost, to get her back.

XII.

Felipe called Victor's cell phone and inquired if I was ill. Victor managed to stall him a bit. But it seemed I was wanted downstairs because the Pythoness was to arbitrate a bitter dispute between Minnesota and South Dakota. Maude, the Queen of Minnesota, had been friendly with Sophie-Anne as I recalled. She was married to the King of Wisconsin and they appeared to be a happy match for one another.

Victor ended the call with Felipe and looked at me rather taken aback.

"The Pythoness has requested your presence downstairs at the arbitration."

I closed my eyes and tried to pull myself together. I wiped away my tears. I was shaky, but stood up and went to the bathroom to check my makeup. I then nodded to Batanya and Clovache. It was time to go.

"Batanya," I said, "You must stay with Eric at all times."

Eric rolled his eyes at this.

Victor nodded in agreement with me. "It's what Niall would want. If anything happens to you, there's no point in all of this, Eric," he said gesturing at me and the Britlingens. So he knows, I thought. Niall had told him that part, too. What kind of hold must Niall have over Victor, I wondered. I'd think about that another time.

I walked to the door and Clovache followed me out.

As we rode the elevator to the Mezzanine level, Clovache shook her head.

"I can't believe you married one," she sighed.

I glanced at her. She was so magnificent, so lithe and strong. So formidable and lethal. Did Britlingens marry, I wondered?

"I really love him Clovache. We are bound to each other several times over."

She was silent. Just before the doors opened, she put on her helmet. She was armed to the hilt, her hand on her sword as she exited in front of me.

The reaction I earned upon walking out into the Mezzanine with a Britlingen at my side was amazing. The crowd parted and hushed whispers followed me as I walked toward the room in which the arbitration was to be held.

Felipe turned to look at me and was simply stunned.

"Sookie, when you said you had forgotten something in your room, I had no idea," he said with a nervous laugh. "Is… is anything wrong? It seems a very strong measure to be guarded by a Britlingen," he asked more quietly.

I did not know whether to mention Pam to Felipe. Just as I was thinking of it, Eric strode into the room with Batanya, eliciting still more hushed commentary, and I felt nothing less than a sledgehammer hit gripping my mind. I felt like couldn't speak. I felt frozen. And it was coming from… Eric?

Clearly, Eric did _not_ want me talking to Felipe about Pam. He literally took my voice away. As he approached I could see strain on his face. It was taking every ounce of energy to hold me in check. It was the first time he had ever seriously tried to control me through the bond. With a deep breath and a flick of a switch somewhere in my mind, I went to someplace else, and escaped his hold. He should know better. He glared at me. I had gotten the point, I said to him internally. _No need to be so rough_.

Eric approached Felipe and drew him aside, after giving me a look that said I was simply infuriating at times.

Felipe looked shocked at Eric's statements and glanced back at me, nodding to Eric. After a few more minutes of quiet conversation, Felipe gestured to Victor and to me.

"Victor, stay with Sookie until the Pythoness arrives. Extend my apologies for my not being here to present Sookie as she requested. I'm going to go with Eric to investigate."

With that, Eric, Felipe and Batanya departed. Victor stayed at my side. Leaning close to me he said in a low voice,

"Steady goes, Sookie. Eric is right to be cautious. There are bad things afoot here. We have to maintain our focus on keeping you safe above all else, or it will be 'forces I can't imagine set into motion' time, as Eric once warned me." He said this with a rueful smile.

Bill made his way through the crowd and looked askance at Clovache who turned sternly toward him as he started toward me.

"He's also with me," I told her, putting out my hand to stop her, as she started to take on a threatening aspect.

Bill looked at me, questioningly. "Do you mind telling me what's going on? Where did she come from? Is she _yours_?" he asked me in amazement.

I was too on edge to say anything at first. Victor leaned forward and apprised Bill of the fact that someone had gotten into our room, taken Pam, and that Niall had provided Britlingens for my, and Eric's, protection. I could see his eyes narrow when Victor mentioned Niall. Bill looked like he felt he was suddenly a stranger in a foreign land.

He turned to me again. "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

I simply shook my head. "We have to get Pam back, Bill. They were looking for me. If anything happens to her, it's my fault." I felt as if I was on the verge of tears again.

Victor put his arm around me and said softly, "This is _not_ your fault Sookie. You must not blame yourself."

Bill took my right hand and just held it.

Clovache circled like a hawk, wary. Many eyes were on our little group.

Then everyone turned as the Pythoness and her handmaidens entered the room. She sat on her throne and motioned to me without even waiting to see if Felipe was in the room. Trying not to tremble I came to her and she motioned that I was to sit on a low seat near her knee. I sat down, embarrassed by my position at her side, almost at her feet.

She faced her audience to speak.

"We are here, it seems, to judge a claim of malfeasance and violation of good faith agreements by the Winston, King of South Dakota against Maude, Queen of Minnesota…."

…_.Now child, instead of spreading your whining emotional outbursts as a pall over the entire building, employ your skills for something more useful. Control yourself, read the room. Read the iron in the walls for all I care, but for goodness sakes, stop your wailing and do something constructive. I simply cannot express how much I despise your grandfather for his shameless neglect and corruption of your potential…. _

"… And who will speak first in this case which wastes my time and energy?"

I tried to compose myself. Her _un_spoken words had sliced into my mind like cracks of a whip through softened butter. I looked out at the crowd. Bill and Victor stared at me in no small awe. I saw Quinn at the back of the room, standing so tall above those seated and many standing. He looked at me as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

In spite of it all, I somehow found myself relaxing internally. I reached out, with my mind, as she suggested. All the way to the walls of the room, and then I seemed to gather the crowd in, as with a net. So many voices, so many thoughts. And I realized that under the riveting presence of the Pythoness, I was free to scan every mind in the room. They would never know that it was me….

As I filtered through face by face, I came to a stop at Betty Jo Pickard. Betty Jo Pickard had Pam's face foremost in her mind. Even she shuddered at her thoughts.

Mississippi had Pam. Mississippi was the source of the web of treachery. I saw it all in a flash as I read Russell's vile mind. The thoughts he had of Pam, of Eric, chilled my soul with an anger I had never felt in my entire life toward another being.

Mississippi, I thought with contempt. The same group that let Lorena torture Bill.

Rasul had been in their pocket for years. Rasul had exploited Sigebert, after surrendering to Victor's people. Why should he fight for Sophie-Anne? His real loyalty lay with Russell. Felipe, too, could be overthrown. His resources over three states would eventually be stretched too thin. And Felipe, too, had a traitor in his ranks. They would bide their time. A plot within a plot. Played right, Russell would take Louisiana and Arkansas, his neighboring states.

I was a prize for the taking in their eyes. Rasul had been confident that they could break my bond to Eric by killing him. They would secure me first and kill Eric at the summit when he tried to find me. But they got Pam instead of me, and then I appeared with a level of protection that appeared to make me all but unassailable. Russell and Rasul's anger was being visited upon Pam as we sat here.

Pam was still alive, but where was she? Rasul. He was not here in the room at the moment. I had to find him… This man, who only two weeks ago had been sitting next to me, and to Pam, exchanging false pleasantries.

For the first time I understood the Pythoness's words to me. I had to find the _desire_ to use my abilities. Well, at the moment, _desire_ was a blazing fire in my soul.

I would find Pam.

I would find Rasul.

And I knew with every fiber of my being that when I did find Rasul, I would kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Sookie Stackhouse Series is the creation of Charlaine Harris. Don't sue me Charlaine! I love your books.

Strong Warning- there is a scene of implied sexual violence in one of the last chapters. I strongly suggest caution on the part of readers uneasy with such plot elements.

A/N- Chapter 9 on FanFiction comprises sections 13 & 14.

**Gambit**

XIII.

After the Pythoness finished her ruling in favor of Minnesota, some hour and a half later, she motioned to the crowd for silence.

"This child," she said, gesturing to me, "has been of service to some of you. I believe that she is considered an asset of Felipe de Castro." At this Felipe nodded. He, Eric and Batanya were back in the room. Eric looked grim. "Hear this: from this day forth she is _my_ asset. She is blood bound and life bound in the Fae tradition to Eric Northman. Any harm that comes to her will be taken as great harm to _me_. Is this clear?"

There was stunned silence in the room. The Pythoness rose, nodded to me, and left the stage. I didn't move. I could hardly fathom what had just happened.

As soon as she left the room, the murmurings began. People stared at me. Hushed whispers and glances furtive and not so furtive. Eric moved to the front of the room, climbed onto the stage and offered me his hand. I rose and then he guided me down, back over to the Nevada, Louisana and Arkansas contingent. Clovache followed closely.

Jonathan, the little Thai vampire in the Nevada group stared at me as if I was an alien. Bill and Victor had almost blank looks on their faces. Felipe looked pained.

I felt spacey and lost, for several minutes.

The Pythoness had conferred her considerable protection on me, a human, for some indecipherable reason. By implication, her protection was extended to Eric as well, since any harm to him would affect me. I had no idea what this meant in terms of the debt I now owed to her. What could she possibly want from me? Our conversation in the early evening replayed in my mind. She had considered me 'ruined' because of my tie to Eric. Niall had thought that my bond to Eric would prove more useful than we could have surmised. It could save me from being exploited, I now understood. And yet, clearly, I still had something useful to the Pythoness.

In the meantime, I sensed strife off to my left and glanced to look at Russell and Betty Jo, speaking in hushed tones while glancing my way. I turned to them and openly stared at them , as if I was boring holes into them like a stake. True hatred of Russell flowed in my veins.

Eric grabbed me. "Oh, no you don't…" he said firmly. He started pulling me out of the room, with Batanya, Clovache, Bill and Victor trailing after us.

Felipe followed us out into the Mezzanine and said in a low voice "We will have to get some leverage over Edgington and see if we can get Pam back." So, they had found out that Edgington's crew had been involved in taking Pam. Victor looked tense. Eric and Bill looked grim.

The men began to discuss things, arguing quietly in a corner. I looked at my watch. It was almost 4:30 in the morning. Little time before sunrise I thought. Leave them to it. With the way they were going about it, it would take _days_. I motioned to Batanya and Clovache to follow me.

I had found my desire and I would marshal my troops.

Once upstairs in the room, I steadied myself and looked at a map of the hotel. I then scanned the building, the _entire_ building, floor by floor for Rasul. He was not in it. I located Betty Jo Pickard and blasted her brain with a force of energy that was probably enough to rock her. _Where is he? Where is Rasul?_ I demanded of her. I locked onto an image of a warehouse, some blocks away from the hotel. A foul image. And where was Rasul staying in the hotel I wondered. I could get that information out of Victor's mind. With greater deftness, I quickly fixed on the room number: 812. Yes, he slept in this room, when he was not cruelly torturing my beloved friend.

I settled on the couch and took out my phone. It was time for a few calls and a different sort of plan, as I began to walk my very different path.

XIV.

When Eric and Bill rose the following evening, they each glanced around the room, at each other and then at me. The scent of fairy was still vaguely present and tantalizing, in spite of my best efforts. Batanya, Clovache and I said nothing. I was dressed and sipping a soda on the couch, watching Oprah with Clovache. Batanya, with her sword at the ready on the table, was polishing her very sizable gun.

Eric looked at me, questioningly. I feigned a questioning face back at him. He looked, and felt, puzzled. I was not upset. I was not worried. I was not crying about Pam. I was… calm.

I was trying hard not to look too pleased with myself.

A knock at the door. Batanya and Clovache immediately went into red alert mode.

Eric opened the door to Jonathan, who looked very unnerved.

He looked around and then said quietly to Eric and Bill, "They got another one of you. Someone has staked Rasul during the day. Victor and Felipe are in his room with the authorities. Felipe told me to tell you to watch yourselves. There's clearly some action against Louisiana."

After a few more moments of conversation, Jonathan departed.

Bill looked very grim now. It seemed that Louisiana was being stalked, he thought to himself.

Eric sat down on a chair across from me. I felt as if he was very drawn back from me. He looked deeply troubled by something. And then he glanced at me again. I felt him questioning. I could not tell if he knew.

An hour later we were downstairs, Batanya and Clovache in noticeable tow. Sandy, Pam and now Rasul. Our cadre of Britlingens now seemed to make better sense to many of those in attendance, although I heard everyone wondering how a simple Sheriff, even one with Eric's reputation, could afford to summon two of them. Rumors circulated about me. _What is she_? For surely I was not just another human, after all, if the Pythoness found use in me.

Outside the room where some of the cases for judgment were being handled, I glided past Russell Edgington and Betty Jo Pickard. They turned and followed me with their eyes. I felt Eric watching them, as they watched me. He felt his own hatred for them, but he was also baffled by my complete calm.

I walked over toward Felipe and the Nevada vamps with the Britlingens. Victor, Eric and Bill stood near me. Victor had been speaking with Russell, who denied everything and said insistently that they did not have Pam and had no knowledge of her whereabouts.

Felipe was talking to a detective, who was investigating Rasul's death in the hotel, as well as Pam's disappearance. The detective turned to me as I approached.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Northman. I understand that you were up and about today. By any chance did you happen to visit any guests on the 8th floor?" He had seen the video footage, I could see. He thought it unlikely a pretty little human like me could have staked a big bad vampire, but because I had been on the floor, he had to ask.

"I slipped a note under Mr. Madden's door at around nine this morning," I said. Eric gave me a look at that one. How was I not asleep? He wondered. "I had misplaced my schedule with Felipe for this evening."

"And, uh, then what did you do?" he asked, taking notes.

I smiled broadly. "I went back to my room and rested. We went out around noon, for shopping, then later in afternoon, we went to the Civil Rights Museum. I was with my friends," I said gesturing toward Batanya and Clovache.

He looked cautiously at Batanya and Clovache, who nodded in agreement. He really didn't want to question them. He thought them very frightening. He asked their names. Thank goodness he didn't want contact information.

"Well," he said, glancing again at Batanya and Clovache nervously, "I thank you for your time."

Felipe turned to me, appraising me carefully. He seemed as if he was holding his breath.

"What will you need me for this evening, sir?" I asked ingenuously, making quite public my intent to stick with my service to his regime.

Felipe kissed me on both cheeks and smiled broadly. Lacing his arm through mine, he nodded to Eric and started walking toward the business floor show, engaging Bill in our conversation.

Eric lagged behind with Clovache and Batanya.

"Where were you, really?" he asked quietly, though I could still 'hear' him.

Clovache quickly said "We _really_ went shopping. Sookie got me a pretty pair of earrings. She got Batanya a beautiful scarf. We _really_ enjoyed ourselves."

Batanya offered, less jeeringly, "The museum was also very interesting. This dimension is very challenged in terms of interracial prejudices. You and Sookie must see much of that, from what she tells me."

Eric felt more puzzled, unsettled.

The night was long, with negotiations for marketing the vampire database in Europe, and issues of trade disputes with Weres. Clovache waited out side the ladies room, each time I went and answered my text messages in the privacy of a stall.

At midnight the dance began. I felt light as a feather on Eric's arms. My sense of restfulness was refreshing. The dancing lightened my soul. Eric seemed to have given up on questioning how I could feel so light hearted when the previous night I had been in despair.

When Victor politely asked Eric if he could dance with me. Eric agreed.

"I believe you dropped this earlier," he said, as he pressed into my hand a silver throwing star a bit smaller than the palm of my hand. He looked at me with his dark eyes, in wonderment. I knew it must have been found on the 8th floor, perhaps even in room 812.

As we swirled around the room, with the star pressed lightly into my hand, I looked up at him and remarked, "I am glad that you changed your mind, Victor."

"When did you know?"

"I suspected early on, but yesterday I knew for sure. I believe you are safe. Although, I do think it's still possible that Felipe may come to suspect your involvement. Your ties with Russell are easily discovered. It would not take much of a leap for him to realize that you set him up after the takeover. Perhaps Rasul's fall, when we reveal it, will be enough for him, however."

"You will not tell him of my involvement?"

"Only if there is a need to do so, which I do not foresee at present. He very much appreciates your work, you know. And I besides, I think from what I see, that your change of heart is genuine."

"I do not think I can hide anything from _you_. And I have nothing left to offer Russell," he said, with a chuckle, nodding at the star in my hand.

I smiled at him in agreement. Not that Russell could have done anything about my having staked one of my own state's vampires, anyway. They were in a position where they could not complain about any of it, without implicating themselves.

"You are really one of the most fascinating people I have ever met, Sookie," he said looking at me intently. "You hold me spellbound."

"You were caught in the middle of a very dangerous situation, Victor. I'm glad that you came down on our side. It would have saddened me had the outcome been different." He and I both knew if he had been involved in taking Pam that I would have staked him, just as I had Rasul.

Victor's initial involvement in Russell's plot to take over Louisiana and Arkansas after Felipe arrived in Louisiana had turned sour early on when Victor saw what he was dealing with. After I thwarted Rasul's plan to have Sigebert kill Felipe and Eric, he had pulled back and tried to reground himself in Felipe's good graces throughout the spring, only to find that he was between a rock and a hard place because Felipe wanted me in Vegas and Niall had contacted him to pressure him into securing my welfare within Felipe's camp. Trapped on three sides, I realized. After that night in May where I had gained some leverage over him, he felt the only path forward was to throw his lot in with me, with Eric, and to placate Niall. Sandy's death had been the wakeup call that Russell would move forward with his plan and that Victor, too, was expendable.

"I am no fool. And it occurs to me that you are a friend very much worth having, Sookie."

The music stopped and I thanked him for the dance and walked away from him, to Eric and Bill. I smiled at Clovache and discreetly handed her the star.

I stood watching the others dance, with my Viking's arms around me. I savored the peace in his arms.

At 4 am, we headed back to the room. Batanaya and Clovache, who did not sleep, watched TV quietly in the living area.

Eric and I went to our bedroom and he decided that he wanted to shower. He pulled me toward him, and I hesitated, but realized sooner or later he would find it.

The bite had bruised more than I thought it would, and it was painful.

As Eric stripped off my bra, I winced. He gasped as he saw the outside of my left breast. The fang marks still looked relatively fresh and had not been healed properly. I was quite bruised.

I sighed and smiled.

Eric leaned back against the wall, his hand at his mouth, shaking his head in amazement.

"How?" he whispered, his face glowing with pride.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The Sookie Stackhouse Series is the creation of Charlaine Harris. Don't sue me Charlaine! I love your books.

Strong Warning- Section XV is the one you may want to skip if even implied sexual violence disturbs you.

A/N- Chapter 10 on FanFiction includes sections 15 & 16

**Gambit**

XV.

Ah, the advantages of a human life. You sleep on your own schedule and sometimes, not at all.

We waited for Eric and Bill to go to sleep. Once Eric was out, I got out of bed and changed into my black jeans and a deep blue cotton shirt and sneakers. I went to check on Bill and then send the text message to Claudine.

Claudine, Claude and their friend Ciarán arrived within moments. Claude looked very put out by both the 'early' hour and the task at hand.

"Let me get this straight. We are babysitting your vampires?" Claude said, dripping with sarcasm.

"I need Batanya and Clovache with me. I need to be sure Eric and Bill will be safe in the room because the Mississippi vamps have employed some local Weres. No one comes in the room. We'll go out this morning, and then we'll be back for a short while, then out again. Eric and Bill won't arise until around 8 pm and we will be back by 5:30 pm at the latest."

Claudine looked apprehensive. "I would feel better if I came with you."

"And I would feel better if you stay to make sure that Claude and Ciarán stay put. Remember, if anything happens to Eric…."

Claudine nodded. "Will you text me to let me know you are okay?"

"Of course."

Batanya, Clovache and I left the room and the hotel by a side door Clovache had located earlier. Batanya and Clovache made themselves invisible as we walked down the corridor of the 9th floor so the video camera would show only me leaving the room alone at 7 am.

Once outside the hotel they rematerialized. Hailing a cab, we rode around in the nearby area I saw in my mind to locate the warehouse. Once we identified it, I scanned and found that two Weres were in the structure. Batanya and Clovache made short work of them. I regretted their deaths but they had chosen to be involved in something truly despicable. With trepidation, I opened the door to the room at the back of the warehouse, where I sensed Pam's 'barely there' signature thoughts.

Strapped to a table, splayed open, covered with slashes and dried blood, was my beloved friend. Broken, bitten, raped, slashed, wrapped in silver, inside and out. It was the single most horrifying moment of my life thus far. We carefully unwrapped her and pulled silver off her and out of her. Her mute eyes as she looked at me, for she was wide awake from the pain, will stay with me for as long as I live.

She was so weak, so damaged. I lifted her head but could not get her to drink from a bottle. She needed the scent of real blood. After thinking about the need for concealment, Clovache and Batanya gasped as I let her bite my breast, the safest spot. She fed ravenously but was still weak enough so we could pull her away after several minutes, as I swayed from the loss of blood.

Pam looked at me, tears welling in her eyes. "You didn't leave me," she said in a weak whisper.

We gently wrapped her in the blankets we had brought, and I called Quinn, who arrived within minutes, as planned. I delivered my precious parcel to him. He locked her in the box on his truck, and took the note, which I had written for Pam, to explain my plan to her, and assure her she would safe with Quinn and Frannie and would be home soon. He assured me that he had plenty of TrueBlood and that she would be safe in the night, as well as during the day.

My trust in Quinn, who had long despised vampires because of the harm they had caused him, was based in large part on his lingering affection for me. But I also knew of his desire to erase the wrong he that had participated in during the takeover. An involvement that resulted in the deaths of many vampires I had known and considered friends, some of whom were defenseless at the time of their death. I knew that he felt real remorse for having been involved in Sophie-Anne's death when she was so injured after Rhodes. He had worked for her often and she had always treated him well, with respect rarely shown to a were. He had killed her beloved child Andre to protect me, part of a cycle of events that brought about Sophie-Anne's death. I trusted that he would protect Pam. It was an opportunity to bring about something right. I knew he would seize it.

After Quinn left with Pam, we returned on foot to our hotel by the side door, and I had coffee alone in the restaurant while Batanya and Clovache, invisible at will, adjusted the cameras on the 8th floor of the hotel. I texted Claudine to let her know that I was back in the hotel, and that Pam was safe.

At the front desk, I requested writing paper and sat in the open lobby writing. I wrote a simple note, notifying Victor that I had misplaced my schedule for my work with Felipe that night.

Taking the elevator to the 8th floor, I slipped the note under Victor's door, room 816. A quick adjustment of the camera angle in the hall near Victor's room had made it impossible to see the entrance door for room 812. Batanya, still invisible, had opened the door to 812 for me, and in I went with an invisible Clovache to quickly stake Rasul.

After exiting his room, I alone showed on the video tape walking back to the elevator. We three got in and went back up to the 9th floor room, to check in with the fairies. Claudine gave me one of her preparations and made me drink a TrueBlood, to restore my strength. Claude, for once, appeared thoroughly impressed with me. In the space of less than two hours I had rescued Pam, staked Rasul and my Britlingens had killed two Weres along the way. He told Ciarán that I was his cousin, though five times removed. I laughed.

At noon, we left the room to go shopping. I was still a bit weak, but my happiness over rescuing Pam buoyed me.

Back by 5 pm we were back, and Claudine, Claude and Ciarán departed and I tried to air out the room to only moderate success.

I thanked Batanya and Clovache warmly for their help and support. They did not like vampires, but they could see that I cared for Pam deeply, and they were horrified by what had been done to her. To them, her suffering was monstrous and they were happy to be a part of a plan to set things right, even if it was not what they were hired for.

Clovache and I enjoyed Oprah. Batanya cleaned her weapons.

My vampires arose from their rest, and our night moved on.

I texted Quinn and Frannie throughout the night, checking on Pam.

XVI.

We waited on the porch of Bill's house. Eric paced, while Bill and I rocked.

They caught the sound of the truck driving slowly on the gravel road long before I could. We stood up as the headlights pierced the darkness and turned onto the drive.

The truck came to a stop in the circular drive in front of the house. Quinn hopped out, walked around to the passenger door and opened the door. He lifted Pam out gently. She was dressed in a simple pink hoody and a loose fitting pair of jeans. She turned toward us and my heart just burst with joy.

We hugged her. She rested her head on my shoulder but didn't say anything. Eric caressed her hair.

My eyes filled with tears as I looked up at Quinn.

"I can _never_ thank you enough, John."

"We hope she continues to recover well. Frannie would have come, too, but we thought Pam could use the time on the drive down. We will definitely miss her humor."

It seemed Quinn had softened on vampires enough to learn to like Pam. I cannot imagine what they thought when they unrolled her from her blankets that morning, to put her in the cool, dark cellar of their home. Her condition would have softened the heart of any good, decent person.

Eric stunned me by offering Quinn his hand. They shook, a thing vampires never do.

Pam nodded to Quinn and he departed.

We walked Pam into Bill's house, where she would stay to rest in the coming weeks.

She sat on the couch next to me and held my hand, still unable to speak, pink tears flowing slowly down her face.

I looked at Eric with a smile on my face and announced "She's _leaking_," at which all of us laughed.

Bill played the piano and we sat chatting until close to dawn.


End file.
